Eternité
by The Nymph' Chris
Summary: Et si Kurt et Blaine étaient plus jeunes, qu'il ne connaissait pas leur sexualité et qu'ils étaient voisins, comment-découvriraient-ils qu'ils sont gays ? Et si Kurt Hummel adorait le ping-pong, n'était pas dans le Glee Club et que sa mère n'était pas encore morte ? Et si Burt Hummel n'était pas aussi gentil que dans Glee ? Que se passerait-il ? (Rated T)
1. Chapter 1 Kurt

**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est de nouveau moi, pour une nouvelle fanfiction "Eternité". Avec du Klaine en troisième, au collège (et bien entendu, à cette époque il ne connaissait rien de leur sexualité). Avec un Kurt qui joue au ping-pong, et un Blaine légèrement plus BadBoy que dans mes autres fanfictions, et pour ça j'ai des "raisons personnelles". J'espère que vous aimerez cette première approche, je suis rendue à 64 pages de cette fanfiction, sur un cahier grand format, grand carreaux, écriture manuelle. Et ce n'est pas du tout finit. Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 1. Kurt.**

Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la rentrée… Kurt était plus ou moins pressé d'y être. Bon, peut-être bien qu'il voulait retrouver ses potes pour jouer au ping-pong dans la cour de récré du collège. Il les gagnait toujours, parce que c'était lui le plus fort à ce sport. Certes, il voulait certainement discuter de mode avec Claire. Il adorait la mode, il fallait qu'il fasse toujours extrêmement attention à ses habits. Pour lui, c'était question de vie ou de mort.

Mais malgré tout ça, Kurt se sentait seul. La plupart de ses copains avaient une petite amie, et lui n'avait jamais embrassé une seule fille. Et ça, ça le faisait aller vraiment mal, il se sentait… exclu. Et cette rentrée de troisième n'allait pas faire exception aux autres. Elle serait aussi terrible que les précédentes !

C'était donc les derniers jours et Kurt rentrait chez lui après avoir assisté à un match de foot chez Justin. Et le soleil d'été, encore très haut dans le ciel pour l'heure, resplendissait au-dessus de sa tête. Il tapait tellement que le visage de Kurt était tout rouge. Il arrangea sa coiffure en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains. En ce moment, il était en train de se dire combien la laque qu'il se mettait dans les cheveux était importante, et à quel point elle était efficace, ses cheveux n'étaient jamais en désordre.

Il portait le ballon de foot sous son bras gauche, et sur son épaule pendait un sac en bandoulière de couleur verte. Et…wow bordel de chaleur d'été. Il suffoquait, et il détestait savoir que ses vêtements étaient plein de sueur. Aujourd'hui, il avait un pantalon foncé avec des bretelles qui redescendaient négligemment sur ses hanches, et une chemise canadienne de couleur rouge. Rayée de brun. Et il avait des chaussures…

Son portable sonna. C'était Santana.

-Allô ?

-Bonjour, c'est bien Kurt ?

-Non non…

Elle ignora sa remarque et continua.

-Tu peux venir à ma soirée demain soir vers 20 h ? Il y aura d'autres gars. J'invite toute notre ancienne classe de quatrième chez moi. Tu verras ça va être génial. On va aller manger en ville, prendre quelques personnes au passage. J'espère pour Hannah qu'il y aura des mecs mignons en ville… Bref, tu peux venir ?

Kurt aimait bien Santana. C'était une amie. Ils ne se parlaient pas forcément beaucoup, mais s'aimaient beaucoup et se racontaient les moindres secrets. Rien n'était caché entre eux. Au début, il aurait appelé ça une confidente. Mais non, c'était définitivement sa meilleure amie.

Kurt passa devant une maison. C'était la maison de ses voisins encore inconnus. Les anciens l'avaient vendue, et aujourd'hui, les nouveaux s'installaient. Il ne les avait pas vu ce matin.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand d'un seul coup et un garçon de son âge descendit les trois marches qui les séparaient. Il était petit, moins grand que Kurt, et ses cheveux étaient plaqués par du gel sur sa tête. Des petites boucles brunes se formaient à quelques endroits.

-Je ramène quoi maman ?

-Le carton avec marqué fragile, Blaine.

Il s'appelait Blaine… il était habillé… Kurt ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Ce gars portait réellement du Ralph Lauren avec une veste en cuir et un pantalon troué ?! Il mettait une aussi belle marque avec des habits de bad boy ? Impossible ! Son polo était bien un Ralph Lauren blanc, avec le petit symbole doré de la marque. Il portait aussi une boucle d'oreille, et un piercing au sourcil. Toutes les filles devaient être à ses pieds !

Blaine sourit à Kurt, qui lui rendit timidement son sourire, et s'engouffra dans un camion.

-Kurt ? demanda Santana au téléphone. Tu es là ?

-Oh, hum…oui oui. Répondit Kurt en secouant sa tête.

Il l'entendit rire à l'autre bout du fil.

-Tu regardais une jolie fille passer devant toi ?

Kurt leva ses yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Elle savait pourtant qu'il s'en ficherait de ça. Il ne peut-être émerveillé que par un paysage grandiose... enfin, il remarqua que là, il venait d'avoir le souffle coupé par un garçon.

-Non, pas du tout. Je regardais plutôt un mec de notre âge.

-Oh, excuses-moi !

-C'est mon nouveau voisin. Précisa le jeune garçon.

Kurt entra chez lui, ferma la porte à clé, et laissa tomber le ballon de foot sur le sol. Il avança, suffoquant, dans la cuisine, et s'assit sur une chaise. Bordel, il fait vraiment trop chaud cet été. C'est horrible le réchauffement climatique !

-Oh ! S'écria Santa. Il est mignon ?

-Quoi ?! Santana, ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça quand même ! Je n'ai pas un œil critique sur les autres gars.

-Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée Kurt !

-Santana !

-Kurt !

Kurt soupira. Elle pouvait être agaçante quand elle s'y mettait !

-Bon, je dirais, hum, oui…

-Ah, bah voilà, quand tu veux ! Mais je te rassure, si tu es jaloux, personne ne peut-être plus cute que toi !

-Merci.

On lui faisait beaucoup de compliment de ce genre en ce moment, mais quand ça venait de sa meilleure amie, Kurt se sentait toujours rougir. Parce qu'elle était tellement garce avec les autres qu'habituellement les compliments n'étaient pas son fort.

-Oh et au fait, demanda Santana, tu peux venir ?

-Où ?

-Bah, à ma soirée !

Kurt n'avait juste vraiment pas envie.

-Je ne sais pas, je suis fatigué Santana.

-Hum c'est pas grave, t'es pas obligé. Je t'en veux pas !

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui je suis sûre. Je sais que tu es toujours sur les nerfs avant la rentrée, et si tu viens tu seras triste. Donc, à lundi Kurt !

-Bis…

Elle avait déjà raccroché ! Cette fille était un ouragan ! Kurt soupira. Il venait d'échapper à une catastrophe : lui à une fête de la rentrée, avec des filles qui lui tourneraient autour. Bon, oui, il y avait aussi Finn, son frère, Puck et Sam comme garçons, et certainement d'autres, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'une fille le colle, à part Santana, bien entendu. Cette dernière voulait absolument lui présenter Brittany, une amie qu'elle avait rencontrée sur Internet. Elles s'étaient rencontrées sur un chat, avaient échangés leurs numéros, s'étaient vu et revus… Elle l'avait présentée à Kurt comme la fille la plus belle du monde…

_-Tu verras, Brittany est la fille la plus canon de toute la terre ! Elle est mignonne, blonde, grande, avec des yeux bleus et pleins de tâches de rousseurs ! Bon, elle est un peu folle, mais ça la rend juste super charmante. C'est vraiment la meilleure !_

C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait dit. Et puis juste après, elle avait précisé : pas touche ! Bon, Kurt n'aurait pas le droit d'être avec elle… ok ! De toute façon, elle serait certainement aussi intéressante, pimbêche et nunuche que toutes les autres qui lui avaient suppliées de sortir avec lui. Donc, c'est-à-dire, pas du tout intéressantes… Il répondait souvent : « Pas mon style » parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir avec elles. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, et ça ne serait pas demain la veille ! Il se fichait de l'amour, il s'en désintéressait éperdument. Il préférait jouer au ping-pong ou faire les boutiques avec Claire et Santa. Et c'était là qu'il se sentait si proche de sa meilleure amie : elle se fichait de l'amour et préférait chater sur le net. Mais quelque part, ça les excluait.

Kurt passa devant son miroir. Beaucoup de filles tombaient à ses pieds. Pourquoi ? Ses yeux bleus ? Ses cheveux ? Ses habits ? Ses bonnes notes ? Sa popularité ? Sa voix aiguë ? Son…allure de fille ? C'étaient ça qui leur plaisaient ?

Il était souvent traité de tapette par les autres gars, à cause de sa voix. C'était leur insulte préférée. Kurt détestait entendre ça. Mais les filles le qualifiaient de « sexy » (à leur âge !) et tout le collège le connaissait. Même les sixièmes.

Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Oui il ressemblait à une fille, et alors ? Et alors, les autres gars avaient raison. Il se demanda si son nouveau voisin penserait la même chose. L'image alors parfaite de Blaine s'imposa dans ses pensées et il n'arriva plus à se l'enlever. Il voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur lui. Il déboutonna sa chemise et alla dormir sur son lit.

cccCCCccc

La porte d'entrée ! On toquait à la porte d'entrée ! Bon, relativisons Kurt : soit c'est Justin qui vient récupérer son ballon de foot, soit c'est Santana, soit c'est Finn, ou bien c'est ta mère. Parce que Papa rentre plus tard. Bref, dans tous les cas, ce serait quelqu'un que Kurt connaissait.

Il se dépêcha de descendre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, c'est Blaine qui apparut derrière. Il poussa un cri de stupeur.

- Je ne voulais pas faire peur… dit Blaine, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Excuse-moi… Je suis torse-nu devant mon nouveau voisin, alors… qu'on se parle pour la première fois, donc c'est moi le fautif dans cette histoire… bafouilla Kurt. Et donc, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Blaine fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que son voisin venait juste de faire un mini-monologue pour juste s'excuser d'être torse-nu devant lui ? Oui, certainement. Oh, et pourquoi ses joues étaient-elles aussi rouges ? Ils étaient justes entre mecs, après tout.

-Je viens vous rendre ça. C'est ta mère qui nous l'a donné ce matin. J'ai pensé qu'il serait intelligent de te le redonner.

Il claqua son piercing contre ses dents, et Kurt grimaça à ce son dérangeant. Blaine lui tendit un objet dans une boîte en carton. Kurt n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, mais il s'en foutait royalement.

-Oh, merci.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel chacun dévisageait l'autre. Voyant que les yeux de Blaine s'attardaient un peu sur lui, Kurt détourna la tête, extrêmement gêné.

Blaine toussota avant de déclarer :

-Oh, Hum, au revoir !

-Oui, au revoir.

Kurt ferma la porte et repartit se coucher.

* * *

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont prit la peine de lire ce chapitre, j'en poste un autre samedi. Rendez-vous demain ou samedi dans Your Heart Is Mine.  
**

**Et puis, au fait, poster des reviews pour savoir si cette fic est bonne à jeter ou à continuer ! **

**Gros bisous, je vous aime.**

**La nymphe Chris.**


	2. Chapter 2 Blaine

**Hello ! Un nouveau chapitre d'éternité, avec POV Kurt un moment... Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^ ! **

**Rikurt: Merci beaucoup !**

**KlaineKisses: je t'ai déjà répondu par MP, et merci à toi aussi. Et oui, Chris est canon *o***

**Selisa Klaine: Merci. Moi aussi j'aime bien qu'ils ne sachent encore rien, ou le côté Bad-Boy de Blainy xD**

**MissKlaine: Kurtana j'adooore (regardez danser les gens xD). Ouaip, certainement, mais pour bien plus tard une amitié forte avec Blaine. Si, trois histoires à gérer, c'est épuisant, mais comme j'aime écrire, ça va :p**

**En résumé: je vous adoore, merci à vous tous ! :3**

* * *

**Chap.2 Blaine**

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant la rentrée, et Kurt stressait de plus en plus. Il était presque sûr que Justin s'était remis avec Elise pendant les vacances ! Que Finn, comme d'habitude, était avec Rachel, ou alors qu'ils avaient rompus… enfin bref, il n'en avait rien à faire des histoires d'amour de son frère. Dans tous les cas, Kurt serait encore seul. Il ne voulait pas se sentir seul, mais il ne tombait pas amoureux. Il se demandait nettement ce qui clochait avec son cœur.

Pour rompre ses pensées délirantes, Kurt décida d'appeler sa meilleure amie, savoir comment s'était passée sa soirée hier. Oui, c'était bien hier qu'ils avaient fait la fête en ville.

-Hey, Kurt !

-Hey ! Comment ça s'est passé ta fête hier ?

-C'était génial ! Mais tu nous as manqué ! Y avaient pleins de filles super déçues que tu ne viennes pas ! En plus, on a déniché des mecs super sympas en ville, et une fille. Elle s'appelait Zelda, elle c'est super entendue avec Brittany ! Bon, les mecs, ils étaient trois. Y avait Bruce, qui nous a raconté que sa famille venait de France, et qu'il parlait vraiment mal anglais. Puis il y avait aussi un certain Blaine. Lui, il nous a dit qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter. Il nous a juste dit qu'il avait un voisin canon, avec des yeux bleus, et que toutes les filles devaient essayer de tenter leur chance avec lui parce qu'il valait vraiment le coup ! Oh, et aussi qu'il l'avait accueilli torse-nu ! Et puis après il y avait….

Kurt allait s'évanouir. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire. Elle avait réellement rencontré son voisin en ville, et IL avait raconté à toutes ses filles l'épisode le plus gênant de toute sa vie ?! Non, c'était impossible !

-Santana, c'était moi. Déclara-t-il, coupant sa meilleure amie. C'était mon voisin.

-Quoi ?

-Le gars, Blaine… C'est mon voisin. C'est moi le gars qui l'a accueilli torse-nu…

-Oh, je suis désolée Kurt… Je vais te laisser, hein. A demain.

Et elle raccrocha. Kurt laissa le bip sonner dans ses oreilles. C'était juste officiel : il détestait son voisin. Il le haïrait de tout son cœur, autant que c'était possible. Personne n'avait pût lui faire autant honte en seulement deux jours. C'était certainement impossible. Et il lui en voudrait à mort.

Kurt entra dans la salle de français. Ça sentait la peinture, ça puait, mais c'était toujours comme ça pour la rentrée ! Tout sentait le neuf, le renouveau, et Kurt trouvait que ça puait, parce qu'il détestait tout ce qui était si nouveau. Sauf les nouvelles fringues.

-Asseyez-vous. Donc ! Je suis votre professeure principale. Comme je ne vous connais pas encore, vous allez remplir ses fiches…

Voilà autre chose que Kurt détestait. Chaque nouvelle année, chaque prof leur demandait de remplir des fiches. La plupart des choses ne leur serviraient à rien, Kurt n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils se bernaient à leur faire remplir…

-Ensuite, nous irons chercher vos manuels scolaires et….

On frappa à la porte.

-Un retardataire… entrez !

Kurt pensa faire une crise cardiaque. Blaine entra dans la salle. Peut-être que Kurt ne détestait pas définitivement tout ce qui était nouveau en fait….Attends, qu'est-ce-que je viens de penser là ? Kurt !

-Excusez-moi… Blaine Anderson.

Il posa son billet de retard sur la table, et claqua son piercing contre ses dents. Kurt avait envie de le poignarder.

-Oh ton voisin ! Souffla Santa.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué ! Marmonna Kurt.

-Ah hum…oui le nouvel élève ! S'exclama la prof de français, d'un ton faussement enjoué. Va t'asseoir à côté de , il y a de la place.

Oh non ! Pourquoi à côté de lui ? Kurt avait juste prévu de discuter tranquillement avec Santana, et il allait se taper son magnifique connard de voisin et sa meilleure amie en même temps !

-Hello voisin… murmura Blaine de sa voix grave.

-Bonjour…

-Ton nom…Hummel, hein ? Joli nom…

-Mon prénom, c'est Kurt.

-Joli prénom aussi.

-Et toi c'est Blaine Anderson ?

-Yep.

Kurt esquissa un sourire. Et si son voisin n'était pas si con que ça ? Cela pouvait-être un bad-boy, dans sa façon de parler ou de s'habiller, comme une couverture. Et on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture. Peut-être que Blaine était juste un conte de fée camouflé ? Après tout, il devait enclencher la connexion, découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière la couverture.

-Tu… hum… as des amis ici ?

-A part toi ? Non.

Oh alors Blaine le considérait-il comme un ami ? Serait-ce possible ?

-Je pourrais, hum…hésita Kurt, te présenter Justin, Finn et Puck…

Il sourit en pensant à Puck. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Blaine et lui allaient s'entendre !

-Ils jouent au ping-pong quand ils s'ennuient ou qu'ils ne jouent pas au basket… compléta Kurt.

-Ouais, comme ça on verra qui est le plus fort !

Blaine souriait… un sourire prétentieux. Kurt le remit de suite à sa place :

-C'est moi.

-Ah bon ? J'aimerais voir ça.

-Oh que oui, tu le verras ! Je vais t'écraser comme une vulgaire mouche.

-KURT BLAINE ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

cccCCCccc

**PDV Kurt.**

J'ai toujours préféré croire que je détestais mon nouveau voisin. Et bien, je découvris bien le contraire. Le plus affolant, c'était qu'il grimpait dans mon estime de plus en plus, et ce à chaque seconde. Et je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer simplement imaginer être ami avec un mec de ce genre. Blaine est typiquement quelqu'un avec qui habituellement je n'ai pas envie d'être ami…

-Justin, j'te présente Blaine.

-Salut ! Donc moi, c'est Blaine Anderson…blablabla !

Il claqua son piercing sur ses dents une nouvelle fois. Oh mon dieu, il fallait qu'il arrête ce truc ou j'allais vraiment le poignarder cette fois-ci.

-Et donc je voulais voir si Hummel est véritablement plus fort que moi au ping-pong, ce qui est une perte de temps, compte tenu du fait que je vais gagner.

Justin se mordit la lèvre :

-Kurt est le plus fort d'entre nous.

-Et bien je vais être le nouveau boss alors.

Justin se contenta cette fois-ci de sourire et de nous laisser de la place sur la table de ping-pong.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux en finale d'une tournante, et, ce n'est vraiment pas pour me vanter, mais j'ai encore gagné, comme d'habitude. Même l'autre prétentieux de Blaine ne peut rien contre moi. A la fin, il me serra la main, et je fus parcouru d'un étrange sentiment. Il me sourit (sourire que j'évaluais comme un sourire pervers), et il déclara :

-Ouais, peut-être bien que tu vas devenir un ami, en plus d'être mon voisin. Tu sais, c'est rare. D'être mon ami. Alors j'espère que tu profiteras de cette chance.

-Mmerci…

-Et en plus, tu es le meilleur…

-Au ping-pong !

-Oui, au ping-pong, mais je suis sûr que tu es performant en autre chose.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-En tout cas la fille qui sort avec toi à bien de la chance. Continua-t-il.

Je me rembrunis.

-Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille.

-Mais elle là-bas, hum…

Il désigna Santana de la tête, et je me mis à éclater de rire, plutôt un rire nerveux, puisqu'on parlait quand même de la chose qui me gênait depuis la sixième.

-C'est Santana, ma meilleure amie. Elle ne croit pas trop en l'amour… je dirais même pas du tout. Et disons que je suis très doué pour me faire des amies de sexe féminin, mais jamais pour sortir avec elles.

-Ok, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres me disait juste le contraire.

-C'est pas si grave ! On rentre ensemble ce soir ?

-Content que l'ai proposé le premier ! C'est ok ! Tu as une sœur ?

-Hum…non. Répondis-je.

-Dommage, je me la serrais bien taper si elle te ressemble version fille.

Je n'essayais même plus de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise quand on parlait d'amour.

-Bon allez, give me five ! Continua-t-il.

Il me frappa dans la main et j'entendis rire derrière moi : Santana. Je reconnaîtrais son rire parmi mille. Elle rigolait en nous regardant avec deux filles, qui pouffaient aussi : Hannah et Remy. Je n'entendais que des bribes de leur conversation, mais elles parlaient d'arc-en-ciel… il faut être fou pour rigoler de ça, mais c'est Santana.

-Et toi ? Demandais-je. Tu as une copine ?

-Je…non. Je n'en ai pas.

Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit. Je ne compris pas trop ce qu'il se passait, mais j'étais certainement rassuré parce que je ne serais plus le seul à ne sortir avec personne.

-Alors, humm… on est amis ? Redemandais-je, pour changer de sujet.

-Je dirais oui.

La cloche couvrit les rires de Hannah, Santana et Remy, annonçant le premier cours d'histoire de troisième.

nous plaça par ordre alphabétique. Santana se retrouva donc juste derrière moi. Blaine lui était très loin, son nom commençant par un A.

-Hey, dis-je à ma meilleure amie.

-Hello ! Alors, t'es ami avec ton voisin ?

-Yep, lui répondis-je.

C'était un Yep pas très assuré.

-Asseyez-vous ! Ordonna le prof. Je suis , votre nouveau prof d'histoire-géo, et vous allez devoir me supporter pendant 1 an.

Eclats de rire général. Le prof d'histoire continua son discours, le même que tous les profs de ce collège, et Santana chuchota :

-Plutôt mignon, hein ?

-Qui ?

-Ton voisin, là, Blaine quelque chose.

-Anderson !

-Oui voilà. Il est mignon, hein ?

Je rougis. Ouais, j'avoue. Plutôt mimi. Mais que ma meilleure amie le pense aussi me mettait… hors de moi. C'était vraiment étrange toutes ces sensations que j'avais depuis ce matin !

-Fais pas cette tête ! Je t'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas à être jaloux, c'est TOI le plus beau, Kurt ! C'est quoi le blème ?

-Je…

-Alors ?

-J'ai pas envie que tu sois avec lui ! Avouais-je honnêtement.

Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Elle éclata de rire, très fort. Tout le monde se retourna vers nous deux, mais elle ne sembla pas même y prêter attention.

-Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui, Kurt. Susurra-t-elle.

-LOPEZ ! En permanence ! Hurla le prof.

Merde, moi qui allait lui demander des précisions ! Elle me regarda méchamment, genre : « c'est ta faute, j'espère que tu t'en veux ». Mais je ne m'en voulais pas du tout, ce n'était pas ma faute, c'était elle qui avait explosé de rire.

Et elle se remit à rire dans le couloir pendant qu'elle allait en perm'. Bon, soit elle est totalement folle, soit elle ne peut vraiment pas être avec lui… elle n'a même pas l'air attirée par lui, je sais bien qu'elle se fiche des garçons.

Blaine me regardait bizarrement. Lui c'était plutôt du genre : qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Oh, mon dieu, il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer avec son sourire inquiétant ! Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Tout tournait autour de moi. Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui, Kurt ? Tu as vraiment l'impression que ton voisin te fait de l'effet ?! C'est juste une impression Kurt, ça va passer ok ?

En attendant, il fallait que je sorte d'ici au plus vite, il fallait que j'évite son regard.

-Je vais à l'infirmerie, M'sieur ! m'écriais-je, en sortant de la salle.

* * *

**Chapter 2 d'Eternité dans les temps ! je suis contente ! :3 N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ :3  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Kurt et Blaine

**Bonjour ! Voilà comme promis un nouveau chapitre d'Eternité ! D'ailleurs, je voulais préciser que c'est du Klaine français. Ça se passe en France. Aussi, dans le dernier chapitre, vous pourrez voir qu'il manque trois mots: M. Baker (x2) et M. Hummel (x1). Les M. quelque chose ne sont pas passés, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Enfin bref... continuez à lire ce chapitre, qui est pour moi le meilleur de toute cette histoire, vous verrez. Je répondrez à vos reviews à la fin, après le chapitre ! Bisous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 Kurt et Blaine**

**PDV Kurt.**

Blaine et moi rentrions chez nous, chacun un écouteur dans l'oreille. C'était le Mp3 de Blaine, et il écoutait beaucoup de P!nk et de Katty Perry. Blaine déclara après quelques minutes passées à chantonner :

-Bon, ok, tout à l'heure en histoire, quand tu discutais avec Santana, j'ai entendu mon nom. De quoi vous parliez exactement !?

Je déglutis péniblement.

-Je suis obligé de le dire ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me cacher ?

-Non, déclarais-je après un certain temps de réflexion.

On arrivait devant chez nous.

-Alors ? Redemanda Blaine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a rigolé comme une conne en plein milieu du cours ?

-Bon, on parlait de toi, en effet. Elle me taquinait, en disant que tu étais mignon. Alors j'ai dit assez froidement que je ne voulais pas qu'elle sorte avec toi. J'ai dit ça honnêtement. Pas que je serais jaloux de toi. En fait, ce serait plutôt… enfin bref, et elle a rigolé nerveusement, très fort, en disant qu'elle ne POUVAIT pas tomber amoureuse de toi. Chose que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Blaine sembla réfléchir en s'arrêtant devant nos maisons. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il claquait son piercing sur ses dents constamment. Il fallait vraiment que j'essaye de m'habituer à ce son, qui me faisait grincer des dents. Ce n'est pas possible, ça me fait capituler, et pourtant il n'arrêtait pas de le faire.

-Hum…Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas être avec moi. Il n'y a rien qui puisse l'en empêcher… Elle est bizarre ton amie.

Il posa son sac devant chez lui et continua de réfléchir, les yeux fermés. Je pu apercevoir du noir sur ses yeux. Il mettait du noir sur ses paupières, sérieux ? Bon, peut-être que ça lui allait bien, mais juste pour faire Bad boy… quand même !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup, comme s'il venait d'avoir un soudain éclair de génie. (Ce qui de sa part me paraît étrange).

-Hey ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que l'on sorte ensemble elle et moi ?

Je m'attendais à tout sauf cette question ! Et dire que j'avais espéré qu'il oublierait ce détail et qu'il ne s'attarderait pas dessus !

-Je… en fait je ne sais pas. J'aime beaucoup Santana, comme ma meilleure amie. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Le problème ne vient donc absolument pas d'elle. Il vient de toi. Je ne suis pas du tout sûr de ce que j'avance, mais je crois que ça vient plutôt de toi. Et encore une fois, je ne sais pas si c'est ça, mais je pense que c'est parce que j'ai peur de perdre un ami. De te perdre alors qu'on ne se connait à peine, et que tu es le seul de mes amis à ne sortir avec aucune nana. Et si tu le fais, je serais le seul à ne pas sortir avec une fille. Je ne suis sûr de rien, encore une fois. Est-ce que tu comprends au moins ?

Je disais ça, mais je savais qu'il y avait autre chose. Un bug que je ne comprenais pas en moi. Un truc que je n'ai jamais ressenti, sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots. Quelque chose qui concernait bel et bien Blaine.

-Ouais, je pense avoir saisi. En gros, t'as pas envie d'être rémi ? Ouais, je comprends tout à fait, c'est même plutôt normal.

-Oui…A demain ? demandais-je.

-Yep, à d'main !

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Oui, Santa a raison, il est mignon. Kurt, stop avec ça ! Il me tendit sa main… Une main que je sentis incroyablement chaude sous la mienne… Il me fit son sourire que je qualifiais pervers et rentra chez lui.

cccCCCccc

Je faisais mes exercices de maths en écoutant de la musique, quand j'entendis un bruit. Comme un chuchotement. J'éteignis la chaine hi-fi. Cette fois-ci, je compris très bien ce que disais la voix. Et quand je su qui c'était, je roulais des yeux pour m'avancer vers le mur.

-Kuuuurt, Kuuuurt, t'es là ? Wouhou, Kurt ! Tu m'entends ? Je crie comme un malade !

Vraiment incorrigible ce mec !

-Blaine, c'est toi ?!

-Oh, yeah, tu m'entends, c'est génial !

- Tu sais que tu pouvais m'envoyer un SMS pour me parler ? C'est plus simple que de crier derrière un mur en espérant que la personne à qui on voulait parler se trouve dans les parages ?

- Ouais, mais je voulais savoir si ça marchait, et entendre ta voix. Parce que tu as une jolie voix tu comprends ?

-Blaine t'es défoncé ou quoi ?

-Un peu pourquoi ?

-C'est bien ce que je me disais ! Ecoutes, retournes te coucher.

-Je suis seul à la maison avec ma sœur, on vient de finir le dîner. Elle vient de partir avec son copain dans sa chambre, je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

-Juste, reposes-toi ok ?

-D'accord. A demain Kurt.

-Bonne nuit Blaine. Fais de beaux rêves.

Je retournais à mon bureau, espérant qu'il aille se coucher. Quel con, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête quand même !

-Kurt avec qui tu parles ? Me demanda ma mère, Elizabeth.

-Je ne parlais pas maman, tu dois entendre des voix.

-Je ne suis pas folle ou même malade, alors réponds-moi ! Avec qui tu parlais ?

Elle entra dans ma chambre.

-Tu vois, il n'y a personne, je ne parlais pas !

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Bon, d'accord, je parlais avec Blaine Anderson.

-Oh oui, quel charmant garçon !

Charmant ? Maman est finalement bien folle. Il n'y a rien de charmant chez un Bad boy malpoli comme Blaine.

-Et mignon avec ça, continua-t-elle, je suis sûre que toutes les filles tombent à ses pieds.

Alors là, elle allait trop loin ! Oui, il était mignon et alors ? On ne peut pas arrêter de le dire, il n'y a rien qui m'énerve plus que ça ! Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, loin de là, je n'ai strictement rien à envié à Blaine, j'ai toutes les filles autour de moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'énerve tant que ça. C'est certainement ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure : je serais tout seul si il sort avec une fille. Et pourtant…

-Bon, le dîner est presque prêt, tu viens ?

-Oui…

cccCCCccc

**PDV narrateur**

Une semaine ! Déjà une semaine que les cours avaient repris. Exactement une semaine que Kurt connaît Blaine. Ce soir-là, ils rentraient tous les deux, Kurt était étrangement silencieux.

Pendant toute la journée, leur grande proximité les poussait à faire des tas de conneries à deux…

Le matin, en anglais, ils étaient à côtés à une rangée d'écart, et Blaine s'amusaient à envoyer des boulettes de papier que Kurt lui préparait dans le dos de Mme. Grochard. Santana pouffait de rire quand la prof se retournait pour savoir qui avait fait ça, et toute la classe la suivait. Finalement, l'autre con de Samuel, comme disait Kurt, les a dénoncés et ils auront une heure de colle la semaine prochaine avec cette horrible prof.

En SVT, Kurt était devant Blaine, et ce dernier n'avait pas arrêté de chatouiller la nuque de Kurt. Le châtain s'était retenu d'explosé de rire. Mais quand le prof vit Blaine approcher sa main du dos de Kurt, il déclara :

-Je sais que M. Hummel peut vous paraître très attirant, mais gardez vos mains pour vous, M. Anderson.

Ce fut un éclat de rire général dans la classe, et même Kurt pouffa un peu, les joues rosies tout de même. Seul Blaine, dont les joues s'empourprèrent et qui pour une fois ferma sa grande gueule, baissa la tête vers son cahier ouvert.

Le midi, ils avaient mangés tous les deux ensemble, et Blaine avait tellement provoqué Kurt qu'ils s'étaient donnés énormément de coup de pied. Santana était arrivée pour manger tous les trois ensembles pour la première fois, et ils furent embarqués dans une discussion sur la mode.

Seulement en français, des tas de mots de la part de Garance arrivèrent aux mains de Jules. Des mots que qu'ils lisaient tous les deux ensemble. Des mots qu'ils détestèrent tous les deux. Des mots que Kurt aurait bien mis à la poubelle. Des mots que Blaine avait envie de déchirer. Des mots qui disaient :

« Blaine tu sais que t'es trop mimi avec tes boucles autour du visage et tes superbes sourcils ? –Garance »

« Blaaaine, je t'aiiime ! Abandonnes l'autre petit con de Hummel pour passer du temps avec une fille qui en voulait la peine, tu le mérites. –Garance »

-Ce n'est qu'une pute ! Déclara Kurt alors qu'il sortait du cours de français.

-Et Kurt ! C'est certes, une allumeuse si tu veux, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! T'es un putain de possessif !

-Muhum ! Grogna Kurt. Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir mon meilleur ami pour moi ?

-Si entièrement.

C'est alors que Kurt faillit tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'il entendit la voix de crécelle de Garance.

-Hey, Blaine chéri, je crois que l'on a à parler tous les deux.

Elle se posta devant eux, la bouche entrouverte et l'expression dédaigneuse. Kurt ne put se retenir :

-Dégages, sale pute !

Elle se tourna vivement vers Kurt, méchamment, et encore plus arrogante.

-Blaine, je crois que le con veut me parler avant. Va en cours mon chéri, on te rejoindra.

Blaine s'approcha d'elle, l'air mauvais.

-Si tu veux me draguer, traites pas mon meilleur ami de con, sale pétasse.

Il adressa à Kurt un signe d'encouragement et se dirigea vers la salle de classe.

-Alors ?! demanda Garance, l'air hautain.

Kurt regarda Garance droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne le touches pas.

-Oh, tellement pathétique ! Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Tu ne touches pas à Blaine. Je ne te le permets pas ! De un parce que tu ne le mérites pas, de deux car il déteste et de trois…

Kurt déglutit péniblement. Pouvait-il avouer le trois ? Il était juste trop possessif et détestais voir son meilleur ami s'éloigner de lui ?

Le regard de Garance s'illumina, puis une moue dégoutée s'affiche sur son visage.

-Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas !

Kurt haussa les sourcils orgueilleusement.

-Parce que tu aimes Blaine ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Kurt aurait voulu répondre quelque chose de cinglant, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes venaient de se couper, et qu'un poignard glacé s'enfonça lentement dans son cœur. Garance, la pire garce du collège, venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'avouer depuis des jours. Alors, c'était ça ? C'était si voyant ?

-C'est ça ? J'ai vu juste ?

-Non, pas du tout !

Ouf, il avait retrouvé sa voix.

-C'est juste que voir mon meilleur ami embrasser une telle horreur me donnerait envie de gerber.

Kurt la laissa là, et monta en cours.

cccCCCccc

C'était un peu près tout ce qui s'était passé cette journée. Kurt et Blaine rentraient donc chez eux. Blaine ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kurt gardait le silence et marchait le visage rouge. D'où venait cette couleur vermeille sur les joues de son meilleur ami ? Il ne comprenait pas et pourtant il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Alors il engagea la conversation :

-Kurt ?

-Muhum ?

-Mets-toi contre cet arbre-là, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Kurt le regarda, décontenancé, mais s'exécuta. Blaine fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une enveloppe blanche. Il se mit à genoux devant Kurt qui émit un petit rire amusé, et la tendit :

-Monsieur Hummel, je vous invite à un match de football ce week-end en mon humble présence ?

-On dirait juste dirait juste une demande en mariage…

-Tu voudrais que ce soit une demande en mariage ?

Le souffle de Kurt se coupa. Il voyait les deux yeux de Blaine plongés dans les siens, ou plutôt se balader de ses yeux à sa bouche.

-Alors ?

Kurt ferma les yeux, c'était insoutenable ! Il sentit les deux lèvres de Blaine se poser sur les siennes, tendrement. C'était son premier baiser. Il murmura contre les lèvres de Blaine :

-C'est mal si je disais oui ?

-Non. Non ce serait putain de magique.

Blaine se retira et ses yeux s'élargirent de panique.

-Attends Kurt ! Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un de ma vie et je ne pensais pas que ce serait un gars ! Ca veut dire que je suis gay ?

Kurt esquissa un petit sourire malicieux, amusé de la panique de son… petit ami ?

-Blaine, regarde-moi. Calmes-toi.

Sa respiration ralentit.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Oui !

-Moi aussi. Est-ce que c'est mal d'être gay ?

-Non, NON ! Mais certaines personnes le pensent. Tu sais j'ai envie de te tenir la main, mais j'ai pas envie qu'on nous traite de pédés !

-La plupart des gens doivent être au courant.

-Quoi ?!

-Garance l'a deviné et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle l'a répété à tout le monde.

-Merde !

-Mais Blaine, regardes-moi.

Il tourna son regard miel vers mon visage.

-On s'en fout des moqueries, on s'en fout des autres, de ce qu'ils peuvent faire ou dire. Tant qu'on s'aime. Ok ?

Whoa ! Même moi j'étais surpris par la leçon que je venais de débiter.

-Ouais, d'accord. Ok. Très bien.

-Alors maintenant, embrasses-moi.

Il se pencha vers le visage de Kurt :

-Autant que tu voudras.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un nouveau baiser.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour savoir si je continue ;) Bisous (je réponds à vos reviews en dessous).  
**

**Klainekisses: Alors, comme je t'ai dit, troisième= 15 ans. Bah oui voyons, Kurt c'est normal que tu tombes amoureux de Blaine comme dans toutes les fanfictions Klaine. Oui Santana *o*. Mon meilleur ami fait du ping pong... merci beaucoup !**

**LoveKlaine24 : oui, je suis d'accord, c'est une idée qui me venue quand j'ai commencé à écrire une fic sur mes deux meilleurs amis..je me suis dit: et pourquoi pas une fic où s'est Kurt qui ne connaît pas sa sexualité ? Donc, voilà xD  
**

**Rikurt36: oh merciiii ma gay powa ! Ouais, Blaine le trouve Kurt beau xD**

**fandelavi : merci de lire cette fiction aussi ^^  
**


	4. IIème Partie Chapitre 1 Santana

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 1 Santana.**

**POV Santana.**

-Oh purée ! M'exclamais-je à l'intention de Remy et d'Hannah. Tu as vu ? Viens que je te caresse les bras, viens que je te caresse les jambes ! Kurt n'est pas possible !

On éclata de rire. C'était sûr que Kurt et Blaine étaient ensemble, ils ne sont tellement pas discrets ! Bien entendu, c'est juste pour rire, ils ne sont certainement pas ensemble, il y a pas énormément de chances qu'ils soient tous les deux gays ! Mais les deux plus beaux gosses de ce collège ensemble, y a de quoi rire, n'est-ce-pas ?!

Et puis bon, je suis bien lesbienne moi ! Pourquoi pas eux gays, hein ? Je ne PEUX pas tombée amoureuse de Blaine, ni de Kurt, par contre de Brittany… enfin bref !

-Remy, Hannah, ce soir, je fais mon chiche ! Je pars espionner le Klaine. Je veux connaître la vérité sur mes petits papas chéris !

-Whaouh ! Trop !

cccCCCccc

Oh mon dieu ! Ils… ils viennent de s'embrasser ?! Réellement ? Et comment je vais faire moi maintenant, pour m'échapper d'ici ? J'étais tellement embarrassée… Alors je fis la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit. Je fis demi-tour et courais comme une déterrée vers chez moi. Il fallait que je m'enfuis, peu importe s'ils se sont retournés vers moi après…

cccCCCccc

-Ouais, j'étais à côté d'eux en SVT. Comme Blaine était derrière Kurt, il n'arrêtait pas de lui gratter les mollets avec sa shoes, et l'autre pouffait comme une fille, les joues toutes rouges. C'est une grosse tapette ce mec…

-Garance ! La coupais-je. Pas la peine d'être méchante.

Je ne supportais ces insultes.

-Ouais, bref ! Je vous jure qu'ils sont ensemble, Kurt aime Blaine je l'ai deviné hier ! Je vous promets !

Toutes les filles poussèrent de la classe poussèrent un cri de stupeur. Sauf Hannah. Sauf Remy. Sauf moi. Toutes les trois, on se regardait, inquiètes.

Les filles firent passées ça aux autres filles des autres classes. Ces dernières se chargèrent de tous les mecs. Oh mon dieu, tous les troisièmes allaient être au courant !

L'information fut divulguée en seulement 2h, et le Klaine ne semblait se rendre compte de rien. Ils étaient tellement innocents ! J'aimerai pouvoir empêcher le carnage qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. La vie de mon meilleur ami allait être brisée, par la faute de la plus grosse conne de ce collège, et je ne faisais rien pour l'empêcher ! Tout le monde était au courant, et je me mis à haïr Garance le plus possible. Et moi qui restais là à me morfondre dans mon coin, alors qu'il pourrait exactement se passer la même chose pour moi… Des larmes de rages coulaient sur mes joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

cccCCCccc

Voilà, ça y est, je me suis libérée d'un poids. J'ai fait mon coming-out à l'instant. Et ça faisait du bien. Mais je me sentais écrasée, comme d'un seul coup inférieure aux autres. Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais grimpé sur le toit du collège. Je les surplombais tous, j'étais d'un seul coup supérieur à eux tous, ainsi, assise sur le toit du collège, avec le vent qui me soufflait sur le visage et séchait mes larmes. J'allais rester là le temps qu'il faudrait pour me calmer.

cccCCCccc

**POV Kurt.**

Alors, ça y est ? Ma prédiction était juste ? Le collège était au courant pour nous deux ? Les gens savaient, alors ce n'était plus la peine de se cacher. Et puis on pouvait s'embrasser, devant tout le monde. Et même si certains prenaient un malin plaisir à nous traiter des pédés, je les ignorais. Pour le moment.

-Blaine ?

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Santana est lesbienne. Elle a fait son coming-out… C'est vraiment ma meilleure amie. Où était-elle d'ailleurs ? Ah, je la vois. Elle est sur le toit du collège et… oh… NON !

cccCCCccc

**PDV Santana**

-NON, SANTANA NE SAUTES PAS ! Tu es notre meilleure amie !

Hein, c'était quoi ce bordel ? Moi sauté ? Jamais de la vie !

Kurt criait, sa voix encore plus aiguë que d'habitude.

-Santana, c'est pas la fin du monde, et réponds-moi quand je te cause bordel ! Tu as une belle vie avec la femme de ta vie qui t'attends merde ! Blaine, aides-moi, mais fait quelque chose, putain !

Kurt était rouge, il perdait tous ses moyens. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire autant de grossièretés en seulement deux phrases ! Il criait et secouait Blaine, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chaire les bras de son petit ami. Blaine encaissait tout à ma place le pauvre chou ! Et tout ça pour rien en plus, comme-ci la GRANDE Santana Lopez allait se suicider.

-Bon Santa, sautes pas, j'arrive ! Finit-il par crier.

Blaine semblait pétrifier. Un attroupement s'était fait autour d'eux, et Hannah et Remy me regardaient, inquiètes. Quoi, elles aussi pensaient que je voulais mettre fin à mes jours ? Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Un surveillant me criait de descendre du toit. Whaouh, merde de chez merde… qu'ai-je provoquée ?

Kurt grimpa jusqu'à moi.

cccCCCccc

**PDV Kurt**

J'arrivais sur le toit avec Santana.

-Non, Kurt je ne veux pas sauter. Ria-t-elle. T'es bête pour avoir pensé une chose aussi stupide.

Des personnes hurlèrent de joie de voir que Santana ne sautait pas. D'autres crièrent « Ouh, les pédés ». Blaine se tourna vers eux et en claqua un avant de nous rejoindre.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Rien, c'est ton petit-ami qui s'imagine les scènes les plus catastrophiques du monde ! Descendons !

J'allais répliquer, mais Blaine me fit un signe de tête genre : laisse tomber !

Au pire, elle n'avait pas tort, c'était vrai, je m'étais fait des illusions. Nous redescendîmes donc dans la cour, ignorant les chuchotements qui se propageaient autour de nous.

-Les mecs… vous venez voir ma chambre ce soir ?

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes chez Santana le soir-même.

cccCCCccc

Santana sonna à la porte de sa propre maison. Impatiemment et avec son dédain habituel. Sa mère, Carole Lopez, lui ouvrit la porte, et un regard de surprise s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle nous vit Blaine et moi derrière sa fille. 2 garçons !

-Euh, tu ramènes des…

-Maman, je suppose que tu connais déjà Kurt.

-Pour sûr ! Je savais que tu l'aimais bien ce garçon.

Santana lui jeta un regard noir et déclara :

-Entrez les mecs. Posez vos sacs par terre. Et lui, c'est Blaine Anderson.

-Oh, et le fameux Blaine Anderson. Si vous saviez à quel point ma fille me parle de vous deux.

Je crois que Santana ne pouvait pas être plus en colère ! Sa mère venait juste de laisser paraître qu'elle avait un faible pour nous !

-Maman ! Ils sont ensembles !

Je tressaillis à cette pensée. Personne ne savait dans ma famille.

-Et tu as toujours su à quel point j'avais parlé d'eux deux ! Tu vois j'avais raison !

- Santa, je n'ai jamais vu ta chambre ! On y va ! Suppliais-je.

-Ouais Ouais !

La petite sœur de Santana, Kaelyne Lopez, 3 ans, passa la tête de derrière la porte. Elle me reconnut de suite et j'avais oublié à quel point elle m'aimait.

-Coucou Lyne ! S'écria l'aînée.

-Kut' ! Kut' ! S'exclama la petite brune.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup, tu lui plais ! Avoua Blaine.

Blaine n'allait pas être jaloux quand même ?

-Ouais, elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi !

-C'est flatteur.

Nous montâmes dans sa chambre. La pièce était bleue, mais les murs étaient recouverts de posters de Marvel, de chanteuses et des pancartes arc en ciel sur des couples gays et lesbiens étaient accrochées sur l'armoire. Tous les mots étaient écrits en multicolore !

-Tiens, j'aime ces arcs-en-ciel ! Rit Blaine.

- Chris Hemsworth est trop canon ! Criais-je.

Blaine me coupa en me donnant un coup de coude.

-Aïe ! Moins que toi !

Je regardais une nouvelle fois la chambre.

-Une vraie chambre de lesbienne.

-Chut ! Mes parents n'en savent rien !

Blaine et moi nous regardâmes, les yeux écarquillés. Je pense que nous avions pensé à la même chose. Blaine remarqua en effet ce que j'avais en tête :

-J'y pense. Comment on le dira à nos parents ?

* * *

**Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de cette deuxième partie, centrée sur Santana ! Le prochain parle énormément du Klaine pour compensé ! D'ailleurs, j'ai presque finit cette histoire à l'écrit. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'aime beaucoup les reviews ! :3 Prochain chapitre très bientôt, désolée si je vous ai fait attendre pour celui-ci ! Je vous adoore bisous ! :3 (vous aviez vu mes nouvelles couvertures pour chacune de mes histoire ? ^^ J'ai pris une heure à toute les faire xD)  
**

**LoveKlaine24: Ouais, ils sont trop mimis ensemble. Santana=bingo !**

**Klainekisses: #KlaineIsOn et puis c'est tout xD Oui, je cache très bien mon jeu ! Muahhaha ! Oh, garance est LE personnage détestable de ma fic, elle ne leur lâchera jamais les basques. Vas-y fait une pétition, je la signerais également xD Anw Merci ^^ :3**

**Fandelavi! Merci beaucoup :p **

**KlainelovesForever: Oui Klaiiiine est géannnt ! Merci de lire mes fanfictions, c'est super sympa :D elle est là la suite ^^**


	5. IIème P chapitre2: Remy ou le coming-out

**Hello, il est tard, mais je viens de finir de corriger mon chapitre, alors je le publie ! Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews, elles me font toutes plaisir ! Continuez à en poster ! :3 Ca me rend joyeuse :) **

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Remy ou le coming-out.**

**POV extérieure. **

Le Santana/Hannah/Remy révisait tranquillement leur histoire devant les sacs de Kurt et Blaine. Alors que la cloche sonnait, Kurt alla récupérer son sac, laissant derrière lui un Blaine plutôt troublé. Il passa devant les trois filles, un air artificiellement hautain sur le visage, et ne répondit pas, comme à sa nouvelle habitude, au grand « Bonjour » enjoué de Santana. Pour une raison que cette dernière ignorait, ce qui la rendait confuse, Kurt la snobait entièrement. Alors qu'il vérifiait le contenu de son sac de cours, Blaine s'avança vers le trio de filles et lu le cahier de Remy par-dessus son épaule. Il feint d'être intéressé et absorbé par le cours (en ignorant au passage le gros K+B écrit en bas de la page), mais la grande moue amusée qui trônait sur son visage le trahissait cruellement.

Hannah et Santana pouffèrent de rire devant l'imbécilité de Blaine, qui claquait son piercing contre ses dents, tandis que Remy, elle, ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la présence de ce dernier. Kurt s'était retourné vers son chéri, un air agacé sur le visage, ainsi qu'un léger sourire d'amusement à peine visible, et tapait son pied sur le béton.

-Blaiiiiiiiiiiiiine ! S'exclama-t-il finalement, sa voix montant un peu trop dans les aigus pour un garçon.

Remy sursauta et se retourna vivement pour apercevoir Blaine par-dessus son épaule. Ce dernier avait levé la tête vers Kurt, les yeux légèrement plissés.

-Hum, d'accord, d'accord. Je viens.

Il adressa un salut de la main à Satan, et se retira, Kurt le traînant par le pull (encore noir aujourd'hui.)

-Homme soumis… murmura Santana.

Le Santana/Hannah/Remy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et Remy de préciser entre deux rires : « Je ne l'avais même pas vu… »

cccCCCccc

Santana alla retrouver Blaine à l'intercours. Ce dernier avait apparemment d'importantes choses à lui dire. Elle avait reçu ce mot en cours : Hey, j'ai besoin de te voir, j'ai des trucs urgents à te dire. –Blaine »

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le plus vieux banc du collège : un banc tout en bois moisi, avec un vieux chêne qui perdait ses feuilles (malgré que les chênes ne sont pas censés les perdre) au-dessus.

Le gars prit la parole en premier :

-Alors, voilà… Comme tu sais, mes parents ne savent pas pour Kurt et moi, et je pensais bientôt le leur dire. Seulement, tu vois, je ne sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre, et j'aimerai avoir tes conseils…

-Je vois. Et bien, commences par ta mère, je pense. Calmement. Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'elles l'acceptent mieux. Ensuite…

Remy et Hannah arrivèrent à toute vitesse devant eux, et Satan se tue.

-Santa ? Tu fais quoi avec… commença Remy.

Puis elle pouffa de rire et continua :

-Bref, pourquoi tu ne viens pas parler d'arc en ciel avec nous aujourd'hui ?

-Allez rigoler ailleurs les filles ! On parle de choses très importantes, et très sérieuses. Rétorqua la latina.

Elles s'éloignèrent donc. Blaine et Santana reprirent donc leur discussion, et ce fut l'hispanique qui prit cette fois-ci la parole, changeant le sujet :

-Dis, tu sais pourquoi Kurt ne me parles plus ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me snob et ça me fait chier : j'en pleure presque tous les soirs, parce qu'il reste mon meilleur ami.

-Mon dieu (il claqua son piercing) je n'en sais rien ! En ce moment, il m'ignore au plus haut point, même si il reste avec moi hein !... mais il refuse toutes marques d'affection en publique presque comme en privé… et ça m'use à la longue…

Il y eu un petit silence, et Santa se leva, prit la main de Blaine comme s'ils étaient de bons amis, ce qui n'était pas forcément vrai, et s'écria :

-Je crois sérieux que ton mec a un problème, alors on va lui parler, ok ?

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire et acquiesça : ils allaient découvrir le pourquoi du comment.

-Kurt, Santana et moi, on a à te parler, c'est extrêmement urgent !

Blaine entraîna les deux autres à l'écart, et Santana prit la parole, bloquant tout échappatoire pour Kurt avec son bras.

-Pourquoi tu nous ignores ?

Malgré la colère de son ton, Kurt sentit la voix de Santa se briser à la fin de sa phrase. Kurt avait enfilé son masque de vanité, celui qui cachait ses sentiments, pour empêcher ses amis de deviner son trouble.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

_Oh, si je vois très bien de quoi tu parles Santa, et crois-moi, c'est horrible de faire ça ! _

Il essaya de se dégager, mais Santana et Blaine resserrèrent leur étreinte et il ne put rien faire. Il laissa un petit soupir d'agacement qui sonnait faux échapper de sa bouche. Blaine, lui, n'essuya même pas la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Kurt ! Tu ne parles plus, ne m'embrasses plus, tu ne me fais même plus une seule caresse… je… tu restes à côté de moi, amis tu restes indifférent, comme une putain de statue de pierre au musée. Voilà ce que tu es, une statue ! Ca… ça me blesse ! Il y a un vide dans mon cœur ! Tu comprends que je viens de perdre ma moitié ? Tu comprends que si je suis triste c'est ta faute ? Hein ? Tu comprends ça ?!

_Crois-moi, mon cœur, je le sais, et c'est aussi dur pour moi. Je t'aime Blaine, je t'aime. J'aimerai de te le dire…_

-Réponds-moi bordel, Kurt ! Cria-t-il en tapant son poing sur le mur de ciment, ignorant la douleur.

Il s'énervait et pleurait en même temps. Le masque de Kurt se craquela peu à peu, son visage se décomposa, et quand il entendit : « Putain, tu me manques Kurt ! J'ai mal ! TU me fais mal ! Tu es horrible ! » , il fondit en larmes. Pouf ! Son masque de vanité était entièrement tombé.

-Je… je suis désolé. Je suis monstrueux Blaine ! Je ne fais que faire souffrir les gens autour de moi ! Vous deux en particulier…

-Je, oh, Kurt, non ! Hurla Blaine. Je ne voulais pas que tu pleures !

- Expliques-nous mieux Kurt ! ordonna Satan.

-Je suis monstrueux !

Il se calma et reprit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues :

-D'accord. Si je me suis éloigné de vous, c'est à cause de mon père. J'ai avoué à mes parents que je suis gay. Gros blème : mon père s'est mis en colère, je n'ai plus le droit de vous voir et de vous parler, ça pourrait nuire à ma santé…

-C'est lui le monstre, Kurt ! Rétorqua Remy, qui s'était glissé dans la conversation.

-Remy ! S'écria Santana, la main devant la bouche pour retenir son fou rire déplacé.

-Je sais Remy… murmura Kurt, ses pleurs redoublant, je sais que ma santé et mon cœur vont très bien entre les mains de Blaine. Mais c'était un ordre de mon père, qui reste un de mes parents et un des êtres que j'admirais ! Et il a dit des mots tellement terribles à mon égard… Excusez-moi.

Santana prit Remy dans ses bras, elles pleuraient.

-Je te pardonne, chuchota Blaine, collant ses lèvres à celles de Kurt, parce que je t'aime.

-Merci, je suis tellement désolé ! Comment ai-je pu t'ignorer ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi con ? Je suis un bâtard ! Je m'en veux, mais je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout ! Culpabilisa Kurt.

Les sanglots de Kurt redoublèrent, ainsi que ceux de Santana, et finalement, ils finirent tous les quatre dans un câlin collectif. Remy déclara :

-Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, je le savais.

cccCCCccc

Le lendemain midi, Satan revint pour les cours, qui ne commençaient qu'à 13h30. Remy et Blaine arrivèrent peu de temps après, tandis que Kurt arriva bien après, l'air dépité. Une énorme balafre lui traversait la joue. Quand il vit Blaine, il courut dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est mon père. Il nous avait vu hier devant chez nous et il…

Il montra la cicatrice sur sa joue. Les yeux des deux filles s'écarquillèrent.

-Il n'a pas le droit de te battre pour ça ! S'exclama Blaine.

-Mais il l'a fait ! Marmonna Kurt. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Demanda Santana.

-Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur…

La discussion se termina là, interrompue par la cloche.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ne me tapez pas si Burt est méchant, mais c'était pour moi le but de cette fic: Le père de Kurt et non pas celui de Blaine. Et puis, au départ, ce n'était pas du Klaine... excusez-moi pour ça... argh ! :/ J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, et svp, poster une review en dessous, c'est vraiment pas compliqué ! ^^**


	6. IIèmeP chapitre3:Hannah ou

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre d'Eternité ? (Qui est certainement ma fiction phare maintenant). D'accord, si vous voulez. Chapitre assez triste, avec de la violence, un peu de Klaine, le "Burt méchant", du Santana et la découverte de Hannah, l'amie asiatique de à ^^ Bonne lecture :3**

**KLF:Merci ^^ bah en fait, pour moi, ce n'est pas Burt le père de Kurt dans cette fic, mais limite quelqu'un d'autre, parce que Burt est le père parfait et qu'il ne peut pas être comme ça. Du coup, je ne mets jamais Burt Hummel dans cette fiction. Les parents de Blaine sont super sympas *-* Son père est en gros l'équivalent de Burt ^^ Santana est juste géniale, mais je m'éclate plus à faire ses répliques dans YHIM... elle est plus cinglante dans YHIM. Bisous :3**

**KlaineKisses:Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ça me fait trop plaisir ^^  
Alors: Oui, ils vont forcément trouver une solution, comme toujours :3  
: Le père de Blaine aura exactement le même caractère que Burt, parce que j'ai voulu inverser les rôles cette fois-ci.  
: Burt apparaît en vrai dans le chapitre 3.**

**Fandelavi: Comme j'ai dit: "****pour moi, ce n'est pas Burt le père de Kurt dans cette fic, mais limite quelqu'un d'autre, parce que Burt est le père parfait et qu'il ne peut pas être comme ça. Du coup, je ne mets jamais Burt Hummel dans cette fiction**". Merci, bisous ^^

**Licorne-Klaine: Merci, ça fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews :p. **

**Chapitre 3. Hannah, ou mauvaise posture.**

_**« Certains enfants se font battre par leurs parents pour des raisons diverses. Certains préfèrent donc fuir et habiter chez leur meilleur ami."**_

**POV Kurt.**

Oh, mon dieu, quelle horrible journée ! J'étais crevé, et je savais que j'allais maintenant rentré chez moi. J'allais trouver mon père dans cette maison, et s'il m'avait simplement vu rentré avec Blaine, j'allais avoir mal. Je me sentais mieux au collège que chez moi désormais, ce n'est pas horrible ça ?

Blaine me poussa contre le mur de ma maison pour m'embrasser sauvagement.

-Blaine ! Pas ici j'ai dit !

-Tant pis, je ne peux pas attendre ! Laisses-moi t'embrasser encore.

Il écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

-KURT !

Oh non ! Le visage de Blaine se décomposa alors qu'il regardait derrière moi.

-Ne me dit pas que mon père est juste derrière nous.

Blaine hocha la tête positivement en déglutissant. Je me tournais, le cœur battant vers mon père. Je suis sûr qu'il m'espionne tous les jours quand je rentre des cours. J'en suis sûr. Il n'attendait que ça. Mais d'habitude, il me tape que quand je rentre à la maison. Aujourd'hui il est sorti, complètement.

Il tapait du pied, visiblement en colère. Blaine commença à reculer doucement, trop tard. Je fermais les yeux quand je reçus ma claque. Quand je les rouvris, mon père se dirigeait vers Blaine à grands pas.

-Ne t'approche plus JAMAIS de mon fils, sale pédé !

Je me frayais un passage entre les deux.

-Tu ne le toucheras pas, papa. Ce n'est pas SA faute !

-Toi, petite fiotte, tu te la fermes, aboya mon père, c'est entre lui et moi.

-Non, tu ne touches pas à BLAINE !

-Kurt, tu ne vas pas me faire chier longtemps avec ton gabarit de fillette !

Il me martela et me griffa le ventre et me poussa contre le mur en ciment. Mon front frappa le mur, et du sang me coula sur les yeux en se mêlant à mes larmes.

- Papa, tu ne dois pas faire ça… murmurais-je, la voix éteinte.

-T'es plus mon fils, petit con !

Mes pleurs s'intensifièrent à ses mots. Il agrippa Blaine par le bras et le poussa sur moi avec force. J'essayai de le rattraper doucement, même si sa tête me heurta les dents et que le goût du sang se propagea dans ma bouche.

-On fait moins les malins, hein ? demanda mon père.

-Vous êtes abjecte ! Hurla Blaine. Vous êtes un connard ! Vous tapez de gosses de 15 ans sans aucun scrupule !

Il plaqua Blaine contre moi encore plus, ma tête cognant le mur en ciment de ma maison. Blaine est loin d'être lourd, mais il m'appuyait vachement contre le ventre.

- Tais-toi ! Alors, Kurt, ça va derrière ?! Tu ne regrettes pas d'être devenu un monstre ?

-C'est toi le monstre papa !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Il me prit par le coup et écarta Blaine sur le côté. Il m'étranglait et je manquais déjà d'air. Blaine ferma les yeux.

-Mais ouvres les yeux, petite tapette. Peut-être que tu deviendras un homme en regardant ton copain mourir sous tes yeux.

Je balançais les jambes pour essayer de toucher mon père, et Blaine le poussait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passa ici ? M. Hummel, lâchez-les ! Blaine, ça va ?

M. Anderson avait ouvert sa porte, certainement alarmé par les bruits. Ouf ! Il força mon père à me lâcher le cou, et Blaine me prit dans ses bras pendant que je reprenais ma respiration.

-Rentrez les gars ! demanda M. Anderson.

cccCCCccc

Je m'assis sur une chaise dans le salon des Anderson. J'avais du sang partout !

-Kurt, ça va ?

Je fis non de la tête. Ça n'allait définitivement pas.

-Maintenant, expliquez-moi. Pourquoi est-ce que le père de Kurt s'en ait pris à vous ?

Blaine me regarda. C'était le moment pour lui de faire son coming-out devant son père. Il me fit un signe de la tête et je commençais, en parlant d'abord de notre rencontre, et puis de comment on est devenu amis. Blaine raconta notre premier baiser, et pour finir j'expliquais la réaction de mon père.

-Il n'a pas le droit de frapper des mineurs… surtout pour une raison aussi futile. Ecoutes-moi Kurt, tu vas rester ici quelques temps… j'irais chercher des affaires chez toi quand…

-Non monsieur… Mon père habite juste de l'autre côté de ce mur, si je le croisais dans pas longtemps, je ne tiendrai pas le coup face à lui. Je vais vous expliquer ce à quoi je pense. Je sais que Blaine connaît Santana, ma meilleure amie, je ne sais pas si il vous a parlé d'elle… Elle habite à 15 minutes d'ici, et je crois que c'est là que je vais aller. Par contre, en ce cas… hum… vous pourriez m'y amener ?

cccCCCccc

Blaine et moi étions assis à l'arrière de la voiture des Anderson, allant vers la maison de Santana. Mon petit-ami était tellement soulagé que son père l'ait bien pris qu'il avait un grand sourire béat sur le visage. (Ça change du sourire pervers !)

-Voilà, c'est ici ! Merci, M. Anderson !

-Mais de rien, au moindre problème prévient nous surtout.

-D'accord…

-Prends soin de toi, Kurty.

Kurty ? Blaine deviendrait-il arc-en-ciel et bisounours ?

-J'y compte bien ! Répondis-je. Je n'ai même pas eu mal !

Il eut un petit sourire triste, puis répliqua avant de faire un signe de la main :

-Et surtout, si Santa te fait du mal, tu m'appelles, je viendrais la poignarder !

La voiture rouge disparut à l'angle de la rue, mais je restais à regarder la route, les yeux perdus dans le vague, essayant de comprendre comment j'allais m'en sortir maintenant… Sans même m'en rendre compte, je venais de sonner chez Santana, et la porte s'ouvrit. Ma meilleure amie poussa un cri, avant de me regarder avec horreur.

-Kurt, mais qu'est-ce que… Tu saignes de partout… ta chemise va être irrécupérable, et tes cheveux sont collés les uns aux autres par du sang.

-C'est mon père, il nous a vu, et puis tout s'est passé super vite ! Le père de Blaine est intervenu, et je ne rentrerais jamais chez moi.

-Ok, rentres, mais tu tombes vraiment au mauvais moment. Mes parents ne sont pas là…

-Tu pourras…,je cherchais mes mots, m'héberger quelques jours ?

-Peut-être ? Je vais m'occuper de ça…

Elle montra mes blessures.

-En attendant ma mère, finit-elle.

Elle m'amena dans la salle de bain, me retira ma chemise et lava le sang. La douleur était telle que je dû retenir des larmes. Elle me regarda, désolée.

-Par contre, Hannah est là pour deux jours chez moi, donc… ça te déranges pas ?

Je fis non de la tête, grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'elle passa du désinfectant sur la cicatrice se trouvant sur ma tête.

cccCCCccc

Nous descendîmes ses escaliers, et Hannah s'écria :

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Mais… pourquoi ?

Elle me regarda et pouffa légèrement. Mes joues se colorèrent d'une teinte rose, et Satan foudroya Hannah du regard, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-C'est une longue histoire… marmonnais-je.

Je n'avais aucune envie de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à tout le monde. Hannah inspecta longtemps mes plaies, et je détournais la tête, gêné. Ses yeux s'attardèrent dessus bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Je décidais donc de tousser pour lui faire comprendre.

Santana brisa le silence la première, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Donc, Hannah, Kurt sera mon colocataire pour une durée de temps indéterminée, j'espère que ça ne te dérangeras pas…

-Non… répondit celle-ci, mais pourquoi est-ce que ta tête saigne ainsi Kurt ?

Je grimaçais, essayant d'oublier la douleur, l'humiliation et la tristesse que j'ai ressentie durant mon « combat » avec mon père. Juste… les larmes étaient toutes proches, je tremblais, et je dû prendre une grande inspiration pour réussir à articuler trois mots.

-Je…hum… mon père… il est horrible… Blaine et moi… il nous a frappé…je le hais.

Oh dieu, j'avais l'air d'un gros con ! Je venais de parler comme un débile mental, je tremblais et quelques larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. Si Hannah ne me prenais pas pour un con maintenant !

-Hum… Ce n'était pas très clair, mais mieux que rien.

Santana expliqua finalement tout en détails à Hannah, enfin, le peu qu'elle devait avoir compris, et j'essayais de contrôler mes hoquets et mes sanglots. Peu à peu, je commençais à me calmer. Le discours de Santana fut bruyamment coupé par une musique stridente. Je pris quelques secondes à me rendre compte que c'était mon téléphone. Quand je le sortis, mon pouls s'accéléra. Et si c'était mon père qui m'appelait ? En ce cas, je ne décrocherais jamais. Enfin, peut-être… Après tout, c'était mon père.

Un soupir de soulagement passa mes lèvres quand le nom de Blaine s'afficha sur mon fond d'écran. Fond d'écran qui me donna envie de pleurer, vu que c'était Blaine et moi… Je déverrouillais l'appel, le cœur battant. J'avais tellement envie d'entendre sa voix là maintenant !

-Blaine !

-Kurt. Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. Même si je n'arrête pas de pleurer…

-Et Satan ? demanda-t-il. Elle accepte que tu restes chez elle ?

-Ouep. Elle m'héberge pour plusieurs jours et elle a soigné mes plaies. Ses parents ne sont pas encore là, mais à mon avis, ils ne tarderont pas à arriver. Expliquais-je. Par contre…

Je m'éloignais, prenant soin à ce que Hannah et ma meilleure amie ne m'entendent pas, et continuai :

-Y a Hannah et ça me met trop mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle est là pour deux jours et que j'ai l'impression de gêné à mort ? Ironisais-je.

-T'en fais vraiment pas pour ça, Hannah est une fille bien. Si elle sait ce qui s'est passé, elle ne fera rien pour te mettre mal à l'aise. Je t'aime Kurt.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Blaine.

-Et prends soin de toi ! Me conseilla-t-il encore.

-D'accord… Et merci ! Pour tout !

-De rien ! Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi rien que pour toi.

-T'es trop mignon. Riais-je. Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup aussi ?

-Je crois que tu viens juste de le dire. Y a à peine deux minutes.

-Ah bon ? Bref, on se voit lundi ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ouais, on se voit lundi. Bisous, mon chéri…

-Bi…

Il raccrocha.

-…Sous.

J'en ai marre que l'on me coupe tout le temps au téléphone !

cccCCCccc

Les parents de Santa venaient de rentrer et nous avions tout juste finit de dîner. Ma meilleure amie m'installa un matelas à côté de son lit. Lit où Hannah allait aussi dormir, et qu'elle préparait.

-Voilà ton lit est prêt ! S'exclama la latina.

-Euh Kurt ? Tu veux bien sortir de la chambre et mettre en pyj' autre part pendant qu'on se change ? demanda l'asiatique.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Elles savaient toutes les deux que je n'en avais rien à faire des filles ! Mais je m'exécutais tout de même avec un soupir. Je sortais de la chambre et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. En chemin, je croisais le grand frère de Santana, Julien*, qui me demanda :

-Tout va bien, Kurt ?

-Oui… c'est juste que… enfin les filles ne veulent pas que je les voie se changer.

-Oh je connais ça ! Les filles qui font des siennes alors qu'elles savent très bien que je m'en fous… mais bon, elles sont prudes, c'est tout ! Bonne nuit Kurt.

Et il disparut dans sa chambre, me laissant perplexe dans le couloir. Quoi ? Il est gay ? Comme sa sœur ? Noooon !

cccCCCccc

Je me sentais… exclu. Et je n'arrivais définitivement pas à dormir. Je me retournais sans cesse en pensant à ma famille et à Blaine. J'avais mal au cœur, et ces foutues larmes étaient bloquées dans ma gorge. Et si je ne revoyais jamais Finn ? Et ma mère, qui l'avait bien pris, qu'est-ce qu' elle faisait ? J'allumais mon portable pour éclairer la pièce. Cinq SMS ?

Le premier, c'était de Blaine. Il me souhaitait bonne nuit, et me disait de prendre soin de moi.

J'en avais deux de maman.

« Mon chéri, tu vas bien ? Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais je te promets de te voir très bientôt avec des affaires et d'en parler. J'ai déjà un plan… je te le raconterais ! »

« C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas me parler. Bonne nuit. Rêve de Blaine ! »

Je lui répondis alors :

« Désolé de te répondre si tard, mais j'avais vraiment l'esprit ailleurs. J'espère que tu comprends ! Désolé ! Je suis chez Santana, tu vois où c'est ? (C'est toujours dans les quartiers mal famés d'ici.) J'espère qu'on se verra bientôt moi aussi. Tu n'as qu'à venir me voir demain, on est samedi ! Embrasses quand même papa pour moi… tu sais c'est dire d'être rejeté, mais je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais. Bonne nuit ! Je t'aime !

PS : les parents de Santana prennent soin de moi. (et je n'ai plus de doigts après avoir écrit ce message). »

Les deux autres SMS étaient de Finn. Il m'avait envoyé une photo de Blaine, lui et moi au match de basket, et un petit mot d'encouragement. J'éclatais en sanglot.

-Kurt ? Ca va ? demanda Satan.

-Non !

Elle vint s'asseoir près de moi et lu les messages. Elle m'enlaça et me déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Je t'adore… murmurais-je.

-Moi aussi…

* * *

***Julien, ce nom va se trouver dans beaucoup de mes fics, parce que j'adoooore ce prénom. C'est celui de mon grand frère chéri d'amour donc je lui fait hommage d'un perso secondaire dans presque toutes les fics. (bientôt un des pirates dans RDLP).**

* * *

**Voilàà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review ! Bisous ^^ Je vous aime**

**LNC**


	7. IIIème partie Chapter 1: Lycée

**Salut tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre de Eternité, pour mon plus grand plaisir... (peut-être le votre aussi ?) Chapitre très long ! Bonne lecture :3**

**Rikurt36: Comme je dis avec Garance, ces deux persos, vous pouvez faire une pétition pour les tuer ! ^^ Tiens, bizarre que tu aimes déjà xD**

**KLF:Merci :3 Ouais, j'en avais marre que ce soit toujours le pauvre Blaine qui se prenne tout dans la tête :o Je te promets que l'intrigue avec ce perso se fera beaucoup plus tard et qu'il n'est pas créer pour faire chier le Klaine. Je le jure (ouille j'ai peur pour mes fesses et celles de J xD) ! Merci encore une fois, ça fait plaisir :3 **

**KlaisseKisses: Trop cool que tu sois de retour :D Merci ^^ Ouais je voulais vraiment que ça change :3 Je suis contente d'être ton sosie xD Merci bcp Bisous !  
**

* * *

**III ème partie**

**Chapitre 1 **

**Lycée**

**PDV Kurt**

« Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity ! » Sbam ! Saleté de portable qui sonne trop tôt. Je me réveillais doucement dans mon lit et... Putain je rentre en seconde aujourd'hui ! En seconde !

Je me rue sous la douche. Okay, déstresse Kurt...

-Prêt pour la seconde Kurt ? Demanda maman derrière la porte. Blaine est arrivé, dépêches toi !

Ouiii ! Ca m'avait tellement manqué Blaine qui vient me chercher pour aller en cours. Blaine m'avait manqué tout court durant ses vacances d'été. Depuis que maman a décidé de divorcer avec papa le soir où j'étais chez Santana, tout est vraiment plus simple. C'est comme si je revivais après avoir été enfermé quelques jours dans une dame de fer. Blaine peut venir me chercher le matin avant les cours, me ramener le soir... mon frère ne s'inquiète plus pour moi, et je crois que c'est une des plus grosse délivrance...

Je ne vois plus mon père, et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal. Bien sûr, la seconde va être un nouveau départ pour nous : la plupart des gens ne sauront pas que Blaine et moi sommes en couple, et nous feront notre possible pour que ceux au courant se taisent. Au fait, presque un an que l'on est ensemble. Impossible, vous dîtes ? Et bien non, pas quand on s'appelle Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson. Il faut dire qu'à la moindre dispute, Santana nous réconciliait, parfois elle utilisait même la force, mais elle a toujours bien fait. Sans elle, nous ne serions pas ensemble à ce moment même, mais encore à nous faire la tête pour une histoire sans importance. C'est pour ça que Santa est indispensable à notre couple, même si pour elle on était plus pathétiques à nous disputer qu'autre chose. Et c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

Bref, c'est vrai que je dois l'avouer, actuellement, j'ai une belle vie.

**PDV Blaine.**

-Bonjour Elizabeth, murmurais-je quand la mère de Kurt m'ouvrit la porte.

J'essayais de faire bonne figure devant la mère de mon petit-ami, ce qui n'était pas toujours facile : à chaque fois que je vois Kurt, j'ai envie de dire quelque chose d'inapproprié.

-Bonjour Blaine. Entres.

Je m'engouffrais dans le salon des Hummel. Salon qui sentait toujours la café et la vanille. J'aimais cette odeur, elle était rassurante. Bien que je préférais celle de Kurt. Kurt sentait le fraise tagada et le dragibus. Et j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était la meilleure odeur en ce monde.

-Tu voudras quelque chose Blaine ?

-Juste un café, alors.

Elle hocha la tête et me rapporta quelques minutes après une tasse de café fumante. Mais à ce moment là, je ne faisais plus du tout attention à du café. C'était même la dernière chose à laquelle je pensais... Une odeur de bonbons familière s'était installée dans le salon des Hummel, et des pas résonnaient dans les escaliers. Il apparut, et l'odeur de fraise tagada se fit encore plus forte. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, je me perdis dans ces yeux océans qui m'avaient tant manqués, et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. J'aime quand il sourit, ses yeux se plissent, et parfois ses dents apparaissent. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ça, mais moi je trouve ça mignon. Et même si je sais que ce garçon est ma perte et qu'il met en péril ma réputation de bad boy irrésistible, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer.

Il descendit les trois dernière marches qui nous séparaient, et je me rappelai que ces quatre dernières semaines sans lui avaient été horribles.

-Bonjour...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure à mes oreilles, mais elle était toujours aussi mélodieuse.

-Salut Kurt.

Il se jeta dans mes bras.

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, Blaine.

cccCCCccc

A peine arrivé au lycée, Garance nous sauta dessus. Elle était sortit avec deux mecs l'année dernière mais elle se bernait à vouloir sortir avec moi. Il faut croire qu'elle aime tenter l'impossible. Kurt perdait peu à peu ses moyens et je crois bien qu'il va éclater un jour. Ou alors il va la frapper.

Kurt qui frappe Garance... J'imaginais la scène. Ça serait vraiment... hum... comment expliquer ça de la manière la plus romantique possible ? Ouais bon, ok, impossible, je vais m'abstenir de faire le moindre commentaire dégoûtant, ça pourrait choquer des gens. (Même si le mot bandant me venais à l'esprit, hein)

Santana fut la deuxième à remarquer notre entrée au lycée (elle était furieuse après Garance de lui avoir volé la première place).

-Bonne seconde, Kurt ! S'exclama-t-elle, en enlaçant mon petit ami.

-Fais gaffe, touches pas à mon copain...

-Oh Blaine je ne t'avais pas vu, si petit parmi les grands ! Pourquoi ces charmantes menaces ?

-Ne critiques pas la taille de mon petit ami Lopez ! Cria Kurt.

-Ok, ok tout doux Kurty ! S'excusa Santa. Mais j'exige une réponse : pourquoi ces charmantes menaces ?

-N'enlace pas mon copain trop fort, il pourrait te faire changer de bord, tellement qu'il est mignon.

Kurt me lança un sourire tendre, mais Satan répliqua :

-Surtout parce qu'il n'a pas de poils.

-SANTANA !

-Peut être, mais au moins il a un beau tor...

-Finis pas cette phrase, Blaine.

Après plusieurs bises de « Bonne nouvelle année scolaiiiire ! », Kurt se tourna vers moi, un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres.

-Très bonne seconde Blaine.

CccCCCccc

**PDV Kurt**

« Kurt je dois te parler à l'intercours... »

Ces mots résonnaient dans mes oreilles. Laurie. Une fille. Elle veut me parler. Je ne la connais que depuis ce matin. Je ne suis pas fou, je sais lire entre les lignes. Je sais très bien ce qu'elle me veut. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. En fait, j'ai l'habitude depuis le collège.

Je la retrouvai donc à l'intercours, sur un banc, discutant avec... Ugh Garance. Je me raclai la gorge. Elle leva ses yeux vers moi. Ses yeux. Hum. C'était là tout le problème. Elle me regardait amoureusement. Je connais ce regard, je le vois tous les jours avec Blaine. C'était ce que je craignais. NON ! Fuit Kurt !

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Ouais... Je... je sais pas comment le dire. Je...

Et merde. J'aurais du m'enfuir en fait.

-Je t'aime.

Pas moi. Je déteste briser le cœur des ces filles, mais pas moi. Juste non. Ca finit toujours pareil.

-Ecoute Laurie, tu... euh.. n'es pas mon style de fille ? Mais euh...

Santana arriva en courant, essoufflée, Blaine derrière elle.

-Cherches pas L, fit Garance la garce, il n'a pas de style de filles.

-Comment ça ?

Je commençais à paniquer doucement. Tout allait trop vite.

-Kurt n'aime pas les filles, c'est un petit pédé, il est avec...

-Ne finis pas cette phrase Garance, ou tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivante, persiffla Satan.

-Oh, et comment ? J'aimerais bien savoir.

Blaine sortit un couteau de sa poche. Santa' le regarda, choquée, tandis que je criai, d'une voix suraiguë :

-Blaine, ranges-ça immédiatement, tu n'as pas le droit de promener des objets de ce genre dans ton sac.

Il le rangea dans sa veste en cuir.

-Ce n'est pas ton côté « tabasseur rebelle » qui va me faire peur, Blaine, souffla Garance. En plus, ton... comment appelle-t-on ça chez vous ? Partenaire sexuel ? Ami avec bénéfices ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler ce que j'ai devant les yeux un couple ! Ce n'est qu'un duo de pédés.

La mâchoire de Blaine se décrocha, et Satan lui fit son pire regard de garce. Il était très réussi.

-Donc je disais ton ami avec bénéfices à peur de ton couteau. Ca ne peut pas être un homme. C'est une fiotte. Une vraie tafiole !

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tafiole ? Demandais-je.

-Rien à foutre !

Ma main alla alors frapper sa joue en un claquement sourd. Laurie ouvrit ses yeux en grands et balbutia :

-Je vais aller en cours.

-Et moi, déclara Garance, je vais prévenir un pion en espérant que Kurt ait une heure de colle.

-Si tu fais ça, la menaça Santa, ou si tu répètes au lycée que...

-Que quoi ? Que Kurt est une pédale ? Trop tard !

-Pas ça ! Que le Klaine is On ! Si tu le répète au lycée, on dit au pion que tu vas chercher que tu te drogues ! Et que tu apportes ta drogue au collège.

La pétasse se figea de suite, et moi aussi. Satan tendit la main vers Blaine, qui lui donna une boîte. Elle l'ouvrit, et un bloc de résine noir fut découvert.

-Alors ?

-Ok, je me tais. Ne répètes rien, Santana, mes parents ne sont pas au courant.

J'observais Santa, écarquillant les yeux. Mais comment a-t-elle put être au courant ?

-Tu sais comment Blaine et moi le savons ? Non ? C'est simple. Tu caches des boîtes de ce genre dans la poche avant de ton sac. De la beuh, hein ? T'en prenais après les cours, très longtemps après le cours, devant le collège, l'année dernière. Seulement, j'étais déléguée avec Blaine. Tu te souviens ? Quand on est sortis du conseil de classe, on t'a vu ! Tu as entendu du bruit et tu t'es donc cassée, laissant ta boîte sur le sol. Du coup, je l'ai récupérée pour te faire chanter quand j'en aurai besoin. Et il s'avère que j'ai dû m'en servir plus tôt que prévu. Enfin, peut importe ! Tu vois Kurt, si tu m'avais accompagné en tant que suppléant, tu aurais su tout ça.

Sur. Le. Cul. J'étais sur le cul. Ils savaient tous les deux ! Mon petit copain ET ma meilleure amie, et aucun n'avait cru intelligent de me prévenir.

-Alors, reprit Blaine, de la beuh... Tu sais qu'il peut y avoir des trucs dégueulasses dedans ? Genre des excréments de chameaux ? Et je suis sérieux, je veux peut-être te voir crever, mais je ne souhaite ça à personne. Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire une connerie pareille ?

Je repris doucement mes esprits quand un pion nous cria dessus :

-Non mais, oh, vous séchez les cours le premier jour ? Montez maintenant !

Ni une, ni deux, toujours silencieux, je montais en cours.

cccCCCccc

Toutes les transitions entre les cours étaient une horreur ! Certaines personnes avaient entendus la discussion entre Laurie, Garance et moi. Je sortais de cours, accompagné par Blaine, qui essayait de me rassuré. Malgré cela, des primates m'insultèrent :

-Pédale !

-Ta gueule ! Cria Blaine en le gratifiant d'un regard noir tandis que je baissais la tête vers mes pieds.

Cette journée allait être longue.

cccCCCccc

J'ouvrais la porte de chez moi quand Finn me cria :

-Bonne journée ?

-Oui, si on peut dire ça...

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui !

-T'es sûr ?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ?

-Des gens qui m'insultent... Blaine qui doit faire semblant de ne pas être avec moi et qui ne m'embrasses plus du coup... La fête de Claire ce soir...

-Je suis désolé que toute cette merde t'arrive. Mais je dois y aller Rach m'attend.

Rachel Berry, petite amie de mon frère, fille la plus chiante du monde. Troisième fois qu'elle se remet en couple avec lui après leur énième séparation.

cccCCCccc

-Oui, allô ?

-Blaine, c'est Kurt.

-Oh, salut bébé, ça va ?

-Muhm. On se retrouve où pour la fête de Claire ?

-Juste devant ta porte, Kurt, on est voisins. Tu m'as appelé pour autre chose, je me trompe ?

-Mouais...

-Tu pleures?

-Non !

Non, vraiment à peine, Blaine. Je suis juste en train de me vider de toute l'eau de mon corps.

-Pourquoi ? Le connard de ce tantôt ?

-Non.

-Quoi alors ?

-Non, répondis-je.

-Putain, Kurt ! Arrêtes de dire non et réponds-moi.

-Tu me manques... lâchais-je.

-On vient de se voir Kurt.

-Mais tu ne m'embrasses pas, ne me fait pas de câlins !

-Ecoutes...

Il y eu un blanc au téléphone, seulement la respiration de Blaine, et un grand « Clac »

-Je suis devant chez toi, continua-t-il, descends, okay ?

Je raccrochais et m'empressais de descendre. Pour une fois, Blaine était vraiment bien habillé. Genre chemise et veston de soirée. Il ne lui restait que sa boucle d'oreille. Je lui sautais dessus et il se laissa faire gentiment. Il me tenait fermement les hanches.

-Tu me manquais vraiment.

Il rigola et inversa nos positions, me plaquant contre l'arrêt de bus. Il souleva mes cuisses, et j'enroulais me jambes autour de sa taille. Il avait le pouvoir.

-Et la fête ? Demandais-je, inquiet.

-On peut arriver en retard non ?

Je ne répondis pas, coupé par ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me reposa sur le trottoir et agrippa le bas de mon T-shirt.

-Prenez une chambre ! Cria une femme indignée à côté de nous. Faîtes vos trucs de tapettes ailleurs !

Blaine répondit par un charmant majeur levé. La femme poussa un cri, se leva et partit en courant. Blaine me lâcha et rigola doucement. Un rire sombre et jaune.

-Les gens sont cons, dit-il simplement. Viens, on y va !

Il avança vers le passage pour piétons, me laissant le cœur battant contre l'arrêt de bus. Je lui agrippai finalement la main et nous partîmes au Nightemare's.

CccCCCccc

Je n'étais pas du genre à boire beaucoup, mais Blaine me força à boire quelques verres. Je pris donc d'abord uniquement des verres d'alcool de fruit, moins alcoolisé, puis je me laissé séduire par des cocktails de plus en plus coloré. C'est quand Blaine me quitta pour la piste de danse que je regrettais d'être venu. Un mec totalement bourré s'approchait de moi dangereusement, en titubant. Il devait être majeur, plus vieux que moi.

-Toi, moi, une chambre, maintenant !

Je le regardais, les yeux ronds. Quoiiii?

-Pas question. D'abord, tu ne m'intéresses pas, t'es vieux, moche et surtout j'ai un copain.

-Franchement, fit-il, en posant sa main sur ma cuisse, et en enroulant un bras autour de ma taille. Un gars canon comme toi c'est pas fait pour les relations durables...

Blaine arriva derrière lui, le regard mauvais (je frissonnais) , et le tapa dans la nuque.

-Blaine ! Criais-je.

-Tu ne TOUCHES pas à Kurt, abruti.

-Hum, le copain en question.

Le mec se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

-Si tu en a marre de lui, vient me voir.

Blaine lui redonna un coup dans le visage et il partit sans demander son reste.

Mon petit copain m'invita à danser, mais Santana et Remy nous interrompirent en venant vers nous. (Santana était bourrée, et ne remarquait même pas que les mecs la draguait.)

-Whouh, le Klaiiiiine ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ca se passe comment ?

-Bien...

-C'est cool ici, tous les gars me comparent à un chaton et me disent que je suis mimi. Sont sympas.

cccCCCccc

Vers minuit, Blaine et moi n'étions toujours pas bourrés, mais mon copain me déshabillait dangereusement.

-On peut pas continuer ça autre part ? Demandais-je.

-Chez moi, y a personne.

C'est ainsi que nous finîmes dans la chambre de Blaine, faisant de trucs pas chrétiens du tout.

CccCCCccc

La lumière du jour m'aveugla. Quelque chose de chaud à côté de moi. Blaine. Le truc dans la poubelle me rappela la nuit précédente et je rougit. CA avait été génial, j'avoue. Mais je commençais à paniquer.

-Blaine Blaine !

-Moins fort, mal à la tête.

-Tu te souviens ?

-Bien sûr. Merveilleux. Articula-t-il.

-Tu ne paniques pas ?

-Non : C'tait géant et je ne regrette rien.

Bien Blaine ça : irrécupérable.

-Peut-être que j'ai été brusque ?

-Juste un peu, Blaine.

-Mais je suis fier de moi.

-Pas à cause de l'alcool hein ?

-Non, rassures-toi.

J'essayais de me lever, et je poussais un petit glapissement de douleur.

-Désolé, si tu as mal, je suis fier de moi quand même.

-T'es con !

-Et fier de l'être encore !

-Et es-tu fier de moi ?

-Tu es d'être ton copain aussi.

Je rougis brutalement.

CccCCCccc

Je passais la journée en compagnie de Santana et Blaine. J'avais l'impression que les mots « a perdu sa virginité » était écrit sur ma tête. Santana me regardait trop bizarrement quand je marchais. Elle avait ensuite regardé attentivement Blaine, qui souriait narquoisement en regardant mes hanches.

-Blaine t'as baisé ! Cria -t-elle sans crié gardes.

Alors que je rougissais de honte, Blaine lui esquissa un sourire satisfait et un ricanement.

-Tu as l'oeil.

J'avais envie juste de me cacher sous la terre. Vous savez, ces moments où vous voudriez être mort. Je rougissais, certainement.

-Ouais t'es le meneur. Ca va Kurt ? On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir.

-Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il va arriver.

-T'es rouge. Pourquoi ?

-Je viens juste de perdre toute virilité.

-La prochaine fois, ce sera toi... dit Blaine. Tu la récupèreras.

-Tu l'avais déjà perdu de toute façon ! Répliqua Santa.

-C'est super sympa... Blaine, qui te dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

La mère de Santana l'appela et elle descendit. Blaine répondit :

-Tu en as envie de toute façon. Tu penses vraiment que toute notre vie on ne le refera pas ?

-Non, mais...

-A moins que tu ne crois que bientôt on ne sera plus ensemble ? S'énerva Blaine. C'est un avertissement hein !

-Ecoutes moi...

-Tu crois que nous ne sommes qu'un amour de jeunesse ?

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, perdant le contrôle de la situation.

-Je...

-Ou alors je ne te plais plus ? Je t'ennuie ?

-Non...

-Si c'est ça ! Et bien tu sais quoi ?

-Arrêtes ça Blaine, tu sais bien que ce ne pas vrai. Arrête !

Je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles en fermant les yeux, mais j'entendis le reste tout de même :

-Et bien je vais te donner raison. On est plus ensemble. Je rompt. Tu vas pouvoir te trouver un nouveau copain ! Content ?

-Non, non NON !

J'explosais en sanglots tandis que Blaine descendit les escaliers.

Je criai désespérément :

-Blaine, je t'aim...

La porte d'entrée claqua et mes pleurs redoublèrent.

-Hum... Pourquoi Blaine vient de partir de chez moi sans dire au revoir et en fermant la porte ?

-Laisses moi santa, tu ne veux pas savoir.

-Chuut, viens là, sèche tes larmes et vient parler à Tata Santa.

-On s'est disputés, c'est tout, okay ?

Et je sortais en courant.

* * *

**Je n'accepte ni les claques, ni les les coups de poings... Dites moi que vous avez au moins aimé le début ? :3 SVP ! :3 Sinon meri pour ces superbes reviews ! je vous aime ^^ :3**


	8. Chapitre 2: Jealousy

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Je vous remercie de suivre cette fanfiction. Je met tout mon coeur dans celle là. Bon, je réponds juste à vos reviews, parce que je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part: vous n'allez pas être déçu ! Les coups de pieds, les claques et tout le reste sont pour plus tard ! *o* Par contre à cause de vos coups, j'ai mal partout (je dis ça pour Vanessa et emma xD)**

**Vanessa: Parce qu'ils savent très bien comment ça finit (preuve avec Burt). De rien, ce sont aussi les miens (et c'est l'odeur de mon meilleur ami xD). Kurt va être énormèment gêné dans ce chapitre. xD Pardon ;( Je m'excuse ! Tout va aller mieux ! Merci pour ta review :p**

**Emma: D'accord. Aïe ! Excuse moiiii ! S'il-te-plaît ! :3 **

**Rikurt : Merci ! ^^ Ouais, la seconde ! Le prochain chapitre, c'est la première. Garance est une conne, si tu veux tout savoir, regarde ce que je marque à la fin de mon chapitre :p C'est fait ;)**

**Merci à tous, et_ IMPORTANT:_ il y a un truc que je veux vous dire à la fin du chapitre !**

**IIIème partie**

**Chapitre 2**

**Jealousy.**

_**« A malin, malin et demi ! »**_

POV Kurt.

Le lendemain, lorsque que j'arrivais en cours, Blaine me snoba entièrement. Déjà, on n'était pas allé au lycée ensemble, mais en plus il ne me disait pas « bonjour », pas de signe de la main ou même pas un sourire. _Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Mais le pire de tout, c'est qu'il traînait avec le démon drogué. Il traînait avec Garance ! Et… oh non : Il n'a pas osé ?! Et bien si. Ce con a osé embrasser Garance devant moi. Mon cœur se tordit douloureusement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Blaine me lança un (putain) de sourire narquois.

Très bien Blaine, tu l'auras voulu. Tu veux me rendre jaloux ? Et bien je vais te rendre jaloux. _A malin, malin et demi. _

C'est quand Laurie s'avança vers moi qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit. Elle déclara :

-Tu sais, ma proposition tient toujours.

Quelle proposition ?

-Je veux toujours sortir avec toi.

Ah ouais, c'est vrai… J'allais la rabrouer avec une remarque cinglante, quand un petit coup de génie me traversa l'esprit. Je pourrais bien l'embrasser, juste une seule fois, même si ça parait dégueu. Juste un seul baiser pour rendre Blaine jaloux.

Je me penchais donc vers Laurie, qui ferma les yeux. Je suivais doucement aussi Blaine. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et son sourire à la con avait enfin disparu de sa tête. Quand quelqu'u me fit sursauter et m'empêcha de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Pardon sweet heart ! J'ai besoin de parler à mon meilleur ami.

Santana se tenait là, en colère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Et elle parlait, dégoutée, à Laurie, qui s'en alla en marmonnant.

-Bon, je crois qu'on doit parler. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as failli embrasser une FILLE, putain ! Listen to me : Blaine et toi vous allez vous rabibochez maintenant, je ne vous laisserais pas vous séparez après votre première fois pour une histoire débile !

-Santana…

-Non, tu te la fermes et tu m'écoutes, merde ! Mais où est passé ta répartie, imbécile !? Où ? Whoh, Kurt ! Tu es aussi con que Blaine ! Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez pas ?

Je pris Santana part l'épaule et criait à mon tour :

-De un, tu arrêtes de me parler comme ça. De deux, je fais ce que je veux. De trois, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi Satan !

-Oh que si ! S'exclama-t-elle. Alors maintenant, écoute-moi ! C'est TA faute, je crois.

-Purée, Santa ne me fais pas culpabiliser encore plus !

-T'aimes Blaine ?

-Je… Oui ! Avouais-je.

-Alors pourquoi t'agis comme un abruti ?

-Je sais p…

-Bon donc si tu veux récupérer le petit con, me coupa Santana, tu vas exécuter mon plan…

J'hochais la tête et appris le plan par cœur. Quand Laurie revint vers nous, Santana la rembarra, en criant :

- Bon maintenant, sweet heart, Kurt n'en a rien à foutre de toi, donc tu dégages ! Allez, petite conne, casses-toi de nos vies, tu pourries ma vue !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervée. Laurie rétorqua :

-Kurt m'a embrassé !

Oh là là ! Cette fille est suicidaire, elle veut déclencher la colère de Sniix.

-Oulà, non ! Cria Santana. Il ne t'a pas embrassé ! Crois-moi, éloignes-toi de lui avant de connaître une énorme déception amoureuse, parce que là tu vois, il va nous chercher Blaine, son hobbit charmant, et ils se léchouilleront tellement la gueule que tu ne pourras pas les séparer avant qu'ils aient fait pleins de bébés arc-en-ciel. Alors abandonnes, compris ?

-T'es juste jalouse ! Réplique Laurie.

Ouais, cette fille est plus que suicidaire…

-Je crois que si tu te rappelais un peu mieux la fois où on a couché ensemble, tu saurais que je suis lesbienne et donc absolument pas jalouse. Alors maintenant tu vas te retourner et courir d'ici avant que je ne te mette un bon coup à ton derrière.

J'ouvris la bouche en grand. Santana avait couché avec Laurie… Oh my Patti ! Elle faisait n'importe quoi bourrée.

Mais bon, Laurie repartit finalement sans demander son reste, et tant mieux, parce que sinon, Sniix la démoniaque se serait chargé d'elle. _Remarquable ce coup d'éclat Kurt ! _

-Bon aller, exécutes ton plan, Porcelain. Je compte sur toi.

cccCCCccc

POV Blaine.

Je dû aller aux toilettes à la pause déjeuner, pour lire le message que Kurt Hummel (même si mon portable affichait « Bébé » suivi d'un cœur) venait de m'envoyer.

« Après manger, RDV salle **206** »

Je n'étais pas obligé d'y aller, mais je voulais absolument connaître ce qu'il avait à me dire ! C'est pour cela que je me dépêchai de manger le midi, prétextant à Garance un mal de tête soudain et que je devais aller à l'infirmerie. Je montais alors les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas que Garance me voit.

Kurt était dans la salle, toujours aussi beau, et en plus il se rongeait les ongles. Il était irrésistible. Je pouvais toujours faire demi-tour, lui mettre un râteau, mais une force magique me poussa à avancer et à toussoter pour signaler ma présence. Kurt se retourna vivement, troublé, et rougit fortement. Adorable…

-Oh, hum, salut.

Ouais, tout à fait adorable. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis là ?! Je répondis seulement par un signe de tête.

-Ecoutes, reprit Kurt, je ne t'ai pas fait venir là pour rien. Je veux seulement qu'on se mette au clair. Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais tu n'es pas tout rose non plus dans l'histoire. TU as fait tes propres constatations d'une phrase que j'avais dites. Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas mon attention.

-Je…

-Non, écoutes-moi un peu, s'il-te-plaît. C'est simplement que t'es emporté contre moi alors que je n'avais rien fait et ce matin tu te ramènes avec Garance, Blaine ! Avec GARANCE, la fille qui m'a insulté ! Tu as osé me faire ça !

-Désol…

-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Si tu l'étais, tu serais venu me voir pour me le dire. Mais je t'aime toujours Blaine. Cette dispute est tout aussi débile que les autres, et pourtant tu l'as rendu beaucoup plus importante en te barrant et en embrassant une fille. Alors tu vas te taire, et tu vas juste m'écouter chanter. Parce que j'en ai besoin… okay ?

-D'accord… répondis-je, en m'asseyant sur une table.

-C'est I Have Nothing… Je pense que tu connais.

_Share my life, take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do_

_I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide_

_Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you_

_You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

_I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever_

_Oh, don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me, no  
Don't walk away from me_

_Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you  
If I don't have you, oh you_

Il chantait timidement au début, toujours troublé, mais au fur et à mesure de la chanson, sa voix prenait plus de force et montait plus facilement dans les aigus. Des aigus merveilleux d'après moi. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu chanter jusque-là, et je regrettai déjà de ne pas en avoir profité avant. Parce qu'il avait vraiment une voix magnifique. Et les larmes qui avaient commencées à glisser sur ses joues au dernier refrain luisaient à la lumière des néons. Seulement, il s'effondra sous mes yeux, se recroquevillant dans un coin de la salle. Je n'entendais plus que ses sanglots, et mon cœur se serra de savoir que c'était moi, et juste moi, qui les avais provoqués. Alors, je fis la seule chose que je pensais être capable de faire en ce moment : la vérité. Ou l'évidence. Je m'approchais de Kurt et le prit dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime Blaine…

-Je suis con.

-Je t'aime quand même.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Et j'écrasais mes lèvres sur celles de Kurt, sans attendre son consentement.

Un cri aigu se fit entendre dernière nous, et Kurt eut un soupir. Il murmura :

-Qui y a-t-il dernière nous cette fois-ci ?

-Tina. Répondis-je. Qui vient certainement pour réviser ses cours à l'abri des regards.

En effet, la jeune Tina Cohen-Chang tenait ses livres de français entre sa poitrine et ses bras. Son sac de cours à chaînes pendait de son épaule et reposait sur sa hanche. Elle nous regardait, la bouche ouverte et la main devant.

-Je…hum… désolé… Tina. Bredouilla mon petit-ami.

-Bon, dis-je, tu vas rester plantée là où on peut continuer ce que l'on était en train de faire ?

Kurt me regarda, mi-choqué, mi-amusé, et s'écria :

-Blaine !

Sa voix montant dans les aigus un peu plus que d'habitude. Il se retenait aussi de rigoler devant mes conneries.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser partir dans la cour ou dans une autre salle, déclara la gothique, et faire comme-ci rien de tout cela ne s'était passé. D'accord ?

-Okay, c'est le deal ! M'exclamais-je en crachant de ma main.

Main que je tendis à Tina.

-Bien, répondit celle-ci en ignorant ma main, malgré son air dégoûté.

Kurt explosa de rire cette fois-ci, ne pouvant plus se retenir, et Tina se mit en colère. (elle devait penser qu'on se foutait de sa gueule…)

-Sortez ! Cria-t-elle.

Nous nous exécutâmes.

cccCCCccc

POV Kurt.

Blaine me prit la main et m'entraîna hors de la salle d'anglais, jusqu'aux toilettes.

-Hum, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je finis ce que j'ai commencé.

Bon okay. Adieu les bonnes résolutions. Je les donnerais à Satan. (Je pense bien à Satan, pas à Santana. Quoique…)

cccCCCccc

Alors que nous sortions des toilettes, Garance attendait Blaine devant, tapant du pied.

-T'étais là-dedans avec lui ?! Cria-t-elle.

-Ca te dérange ? Répondis-je.

-Oui !

-Tu sais quoi ? demanda Blaine.

Garance secoua la tête, mais manqua de s'étrangler quand Blaine déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Va te faire foutre… continua Blaine.

-Y a un truc que je ne comprends pas là !

Sa voix de petite conne suffit à m'énerver assez pour que je lui crie :

-Y a rien à comprendre ! Blaine ne t'aime pas, il ne t'aimera jamais parce qu'il aime les mecs. Et il m'aime moi ! Et il restera avec moi tant qu'il m'aimera. Et s'il t'a embrassé, c'était juste pour me rendre jaloux après une dispute absurde ! Il s'est simplement servit de toi Garance ! Il ne t'aime pas, toi et ta gueule de conne ! Alors maintenant tu vas nous oublier, nous foutre la paix, et retourner avec les pétasses qui te servent d'amies ! Ou je montre au principal que tu es accro à la beuh.

Blaine, dont une pointe de désir luisait dans ses yeux, me regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Je pris alors un air orgueilleusement fier, et Garance retourna avec Carla, en marmonnant :

-La prochaine fois, je ramène des potes !

cccCCCccc

-Ouah, c'est trop mimi, je savais que vous alliez rester ensemble ! Hurla hystériquement Santana. Je suis tellement fière de vous ! Venez là que je vous embrasse !

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Blaine demanda :

-Comment ça va avec Britt, Santana ?

Santana soupira et baissa la tête… ca ne voulait rien dire de bon.

* * *

**Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ?  
**

**/!\ IMPORTANT ! Tout ceux qui veulent faire une pétition anti-Garance ont le droit ! Faites le savoir par message :o Parce que je n'en peux plus de ce eprso je veux qu'on la butte tous ensemble !**

**Merci de votre attention !**

**Bisous ^^**

**LNC/Lorraine.**


	9. IVème chapitre 1: Les potes

**Hey, je suis encore en retard ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et je souhaite une bonne rentrée à ceux qui ont repris les cours ! Je sais ce que c'est -_- xD Bon, brefn merci pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir ! Continuez d'en poster svp, ça me pousse à continuer ! Je vous aime tous, et j'adore lire vos reviews ! J'avance plutôt bien en ce moment, je suis rendue à la page 150 de cette histoire ^^ **

**/!\ WARNING: Ce chapitre est peut-être un chapitre M, pour cause de violence. Désolée si il y en a qui n'aime pas ça. Garance est encore plus détestable avec notre Kurtinou chéri dans ce chapitre. Petite apparition de Julien, le frère de Santana, de Dave Karofsky, frère de Garance, et rentrée en première pour notre Klaine français. Brref, bonne lecture !**

**KlaineKisses: xD C'est pas grave ^^ Ne te tapes pas comme Dobby :p Je ne vais pas te frapper, je ne suis pas encore assez méchante pour ça ;) (Oh vous parlez de moi avec Vanessa xD ? Vraiment ? :D)  
Ouiiii Santana c'est la plus intelligente (sans elle, le Klaine serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est xD). C'est vraiment mon deuxième perso préféré, contente qu'elle te plaise aussi ^^  
Vas-y, prends un poignard, une épée, ou un pistolet, comme tu veux, et tue la.  
Pour Kurt, j'en doute pas x)  
Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que ça leur a servi de leçon ! Je pense.  
Merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir :3  
Il arrive, mais il est un peu plus... triste et épique en même temps.  
Biz  
Lorraine**

**Vanessa: ****Oui, je veux massacrer Garance, je vais le faire, mais avant il faut qu'elle fasse de trois trucs importants dans l'histoire de mes chouchous ^^ Mais promis je la massacre prochainement :p Ensuite Santana est la meilleure, et I Have Nothing est en effet une belle déclaration :D ****  
Kurt a bien pété un boulon au début du chapitre, et Blaine aussi... enfin bref, merci beaucoup :3 **

**Rikurt36: OMG, le je suis con m'a aussi fait éclater de rire xD Ouais, il ne lui arrivera un truc qu'à la fin, mais il va bel et bien lui arriver un truc. Je pense. xD Nope ! Plus de disputes. Merci pour ta review ! :3 Bisous.**

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Teri, ma meilleure amie avec qui mes délires durent des plombs. Merci ma VTT, tu es la meilleure ! :3 Je dédie également ce chapitre à mon grand frère chéri d'amouuur avec qui je rigole si souvent. Oh, et puis pourquoi ne pas non plus dédier ce chapitre à mes petits chouchous I et J, que j'aime de tout mon coeur ! Cette histoire, c'est grâce à vous, mes papas ! Oh, et j'allais oublier Nolwenn, ma petite T D'ACE, avec qui tout a vraiment commencé. Je vous aime tous à la folie :3 Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^**

**IVème partie**

**Chapitre 1**

**Les potes**

**PDV Kurt.**

-Blaine, tu te rends compte ? On est en première !

-Oui, on est en première Kurt. Ça fait 3 ans exactement qu'on est ensemble. Enfin un peu moins.

On regardait la cour de récré, identifiant les nouveaux secondes, en reconnaissant certains de notre ancien collège.

-Près d'1 mois que je sors avec Ely… marmonna Santa, plus pour elle que pour nous.

Santana s'était fourrée avec Ely, une grande brune aux yeux bleus, qui est en terminale. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elles sortaient ensemble, après une fête avec beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'alcool.

Je lui fis un mince sourire.

-J'espère que votre couple va durer. Déclarais-je.

Elle me rendit mon sourire, heureuse, et Ely vint la chercher. Depuis qu'elle est avec cette fille (que nous n'apprécions pas du tout Blaine et moi) je la vois de moins en moins. Elle me manque. Mais bon, je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'être amoureuse. Je sais ce que ça faisais de passer une heure sans la personne que l'on aime, et c'est plutôt chiant. Quand Blaine ne peux pas aller en cours, j'ai l'impression de faire une dépression. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une expression que j'utilise pour dire que je suis très triste et comme… vidé de l'intérieur.

Alors que Blaine m'entoura la taille de son bras, je vis Hannah et Remy s'avancer vers nous. Je parlais beaucoup moins à Remy ces derniers temps, et pas trop non plus avec Hannah. Mais comme Hannah traîne sans cesse avec Santana, je lui parle beaucoup plus qu'à Remy.

-Vous avez vu Santana ? demanda Remy.

-Ouais… marmonna Blaine. Elle est avec Ely.

Je vis Remy serrer sa mâchoire. Elle rageait silencieusement.

-Je déteste cette fille… Je vais la tuer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Ouais, Remy et Hannah sont d'accord avec nous : Ely n'est pas une fille bien. Santana ne devrait pas traîner avec elle. Après tout, elles ont juste couché ensemble à une soirée avec trop d'alcool, et finalement, ça s'était développé. Mais Santana a presque couché avec toutes les premières de ce lycée, alors pourquoi elle a choisi de se mettre avec la moins sympa de toutes, celle qui déteste Blaine par-dessus tout ?

Remy courut vers Santana et Ely. Je les vis discuter, assez activement, jusqu'à ce que Ely y mette son grain de sel.

-On parie qu'Ely va dire un truc pas sympa à Remy ? Dit Blaine en me regardant.

-Si on parie ça, tu vas gagner. Je suis sûr qu'elle va lui dire un truc horrible… répondis-je en tournant également la tête vers mon petit copain.

Je me reconcentrais sur Remy, Santa et Ely. Elles continuaient de parler, mais je crois bien que Remy criait sur Ely. Celle-ci la regardait avec dédain, puis pris possessivement Santa par le bras et l'amena avec elle loin de Remy. Cette fille voulait la guerre ? Je suis sûre qu'elle allait l'avoir.

-Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être conne, hein ? S'écria Blaine.

-Ouais…

Remy revint vers nous en courant, des larmes dans les yeux. La copine de ma meilleure amie n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sympa, je dois vraiment l'avouer. Mais je suis sûr que si santana prend la peine de passer du temps avec elle, c'est qu'elle a un bon fond…

Une main me tapa l'épaule.

-Ian ! Je…

-Oh putain Quentin ! Hurlais-je. La prochaine fois que tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque, prévient avant, s'il-te-plaît !

-S'cuses, je voulais pas te faire peur.

-Tu viens de faire quoi à mon copain, Quentin ? demanda Blaine.

-Mais rien, je te promets !

-Il dit la vérité Kurt ? demanda Blaine.

J'explosais de rire.

-Tu fais quoi si je dis non ? dis-je.

-Je lui explose la tronche, rigola Blaine.

Quentin devint blême, mais quand il vit que Blaine était écroulé de rire, il nous rejoint dans nos rires. Santa me donna un coup dans l'épaule.

-Vous voulez tous me tuer aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter les rires de Blaine et Quentin.

-Je voulais juste te dire que… commença Santana.

-Santa, tu viens ou quoi ? cria Ely au loin.

-Bon, désolée, je dois y aller… s'excusa Satan.

-Attends Santana ! M'exclamais-je.

-Ma chérie ! S'écria Ely.

-A toute ! Finit Santana.

Elle était déjà partit…

cccCCCccc

-Blaine, criais-je dans mon téléphone, t'es où ?

-Juste sur le trottoir en face de toi. Tu me vois ? Répondit-il.

Je scrutais les horizons, en vain. Je ne voyais pas Blaine.

-Non…

-Moi je vois un très joli garçon…

-Blaine ! Criais-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de savoir qu'il avait flashé sur un autre mec que moi le soir de notre rendez-vous. Non merci !

-Il a un veston noir, des yeux bleus…

-Blaine, tu peux arrêter s-il-te-plaît ? Je sens que je vais être jaloux.

Pourtant il continua, en décidant de m'ignorer.

-Des cheveux clairs, un pantalon hum… divinement moulant…

Okay, je ne voulais pas savoir les détails.

-Et il est LA !

Je sursautais. La voix de Blaine avait sonné double dans mon oreille. Il semblait si proche. Comme si…

-AAH ! Criais-je.

Deux mains me soulevèrent dans les airs, me firent virevolter et deux lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je raccrochais mon téléphone, et me laissais embrasser par Blaine, moins jaloux d'un seul coup, comprenant que le mec dont il parlait depuis le début était moi. Blaine murmura en se détachant de moi :

-Et il embrasse divinement bien aussi.

-T'es con hein ?

-Ah bon Kurt ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir !

Il me chatouilla le ventre.

-Arrête, stop ! Hurlais-je.

-Non, je suis con… répondit-il.

-Blaine… bon je retire ce que j'ai dis, content ?

-Non.

Il continua, m'affligeant un supplice horrible.

-Blaine, arrête !

-Que si tu me promets de ne plus jamais dire que je suis con.

-Promis, c'est bon tu as gagné. Maintenant arrête !

Il s'arrêta finalement, et je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu peux recommencer ?

Je levais les yeux vers Blaine, essayant de comprendre sa question un peu… spéciale.

-Recommencer quoi, Blaine ?

-Le petit soupir exaspéré.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es VRAIMENT con en fait… !

-Je… Hey ! Il y en a un qui veut des chatouilles ! S'écria-t-il.

-Non ! M'exclamais-je.

Il explosa de rire. Vexé , je m'approchais de lui pour lui chatouiller le cou. Finalement, cela se termina en bataille de chatouilles, Blaine ayant l'avantage constamment.

-Oh tiens, le Klaine. Dit une voix que je détestais. Quelle chance j'ai d'avoir amené mon grand frère et ses potes avec moi.

Garance se tenait devant nous, avec son foutu sourire de conne, et j'eus soudainement envie de l'étriper pour gâcher notre moment de tranquillité et d'amour.

-C'est eux les pédales qui te font chier dont tu me parles tout le temps Gaga ?

-Ouais c'est eux, Dave.

Quoiiii ? J'ai mal entendu ou…

-Laisses-moi m'occuper d'eux, ils ont l'ai tellement inoffensifs. En même temps, pour des tapettes, c'est logique !

Non, je crois que j'avais bien entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Hurla Blaine, qui passa devant moi, énervé.

-Tapettes ! Le nargua l'autre.

-Tu vas regretter ces paroles ! Cria Blaine, claquant son piercing contre ses dents.

- On ne s'en prend pas à ma sœur ! rétorqua le frère de Garance.

-Et on ne s'en prend pas à mon petit-ami !

- Les pédés déguisés en gothiques ne me font pas peur !

J'étais vraiment effrayé qu'il arrive quelque chose à Blaine, mais je ne voulais pas me risquer à le provoquer. Garance, elle, semblait se délecter de la scène, mais dû remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'elle lança à son frère :

-Attends Dave ! C'est pas lui le pire, t'es pas obligé de lui faire du mal, c'est Blaine, tu sais, celui que j'aime bien.

Blaine montra des dents et s'écria :

-Sauf que je ne laisserais personne approcher de Kurt, même si vous êtes trois contre moi. Et faudra m'empêcher de vous éclater la tronche ! Et croyez-moi, je suis le voisin de Kurt, on vit dans les quartiers mal famés et les combats de rue ne sont pas un problème pour moi.

-Bon, tant pis, conclut Garance. S'il faut abimer le joli minois de Blaine pour butter Kurt, alors faîtes-le.

Seulement, les deux copains de Dave ne semblaient pas trop d'accord. Je les regardais attentivement. Oh mon Di… Il y avait Julien, le frère de Santana dedans ! Julien est ami avec le frère de Garance !

En fait, ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir me frapper.

-Hum… on va rentrer Julien et moi… dit l'autre.

-Ahah, avouez que vous avez peur ! Rigola Blaine.

-A ! J ! Vous pouvez pas me faire ça et me laisser seul maintenant, s'écria Dave.

-Si, rétorqua le frère de Santana, parce que ta petite sœur et toi êtes deux gros cons ! Toi, tu es con de frapper des gosses parce qu'ils sont homos. Et bien tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre.

Il prit la main de l'autre garçon et s'éloigna de lui.

-Woh ! Laissais-je échapper de ma bouche.

-Ouais, c'est le mot… mais c'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de ces deux lâches pour vous régler votre compte !

Et il balança son poing sur Blaine, joignant le geste à la parole. Je fermais les yeux, pour éviter de voir cette horreur, écoutant les coups tomber comme des mouches.

Soudainement, je me pris une claque. J'ouvris mes yeux. Garance venait-elle réellement de me baffer ?

-Ca va pas assez vite, se justifia-t-elle, je peux me charger de toi.

-D'habitude, je ne taperai pas une fille. Mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix Garance !

Et mon pied alla trouver sa joue.

cccCCCccc

**POV Blaine.**

Le poing de Dave atterrit dans mon ventre, me plaquant contre le mur. J'ai vu Kurt. Il se battait contre Garance. J'aurais presque pu me délecter de la scène si l'heure n'était pas aussi grave ! Non mais sérieux, ils se battaient presque pour moi, non ? Et puis Kurt qui se battait avec du sang qui coulait de sa bouche en dégoulinant sur son menton, y a rien de plus sexy. Pour une fois, je remercie presque Garance d'avoir de longs ongles ainsi qu'une bonne note en lutte… Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ? Elle attaquait mon petit-copain et je trouvais ça bien ? Je devenais fou ma parole !

En attendant, il fallait que je me débarrasse de mon assaillant. Il m'asséna un nouveau coup, puis je me trouvais au sol.

-Blaine ! Hurla Kurt. Blaine !

Je tapais le ventre de Dave violemment en essayant de me redresser.

Kurt poussa Garance sur une voiture et se précipita vers moi et Dave.

-Blaine !

-Ca va.

-Je…

Dave lui donna un coup de pied dans la nuque, et il s'effondra sur moi. Dave continua de lui donner des coups de pieds, et je l'entendais gémir contre ma chemise. Puis finalement, il recala son pied sur sa nuque. Je voyais le sang de Kurt couler sur ma main.

-Kurt… marmonnais-je, ça v…

-Je vais bien, me répondis Kurt, la voix rauque.

Dave continuait de s'acharner sur lui avec ses poings, maintenant son pied sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de partir.

-On fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ? demanda Garance, qui était revenue, en inspectant ses doigts.

-Tu es une espè…commençais-je.

Le pied de Dave appuya un peu plus sur le cou de Kurt, qui gémit de douleur.

-La moindre insulte à ma sœur, je lui casse la nuque, compris ?

Je déglutis péniblement. Ma chemise, que j'avais mise spécialement pour mon rencard avec Kurt, s'humidifiait. Je cru d'abord que c'était le sang, mais en fait c'était les larmes de Kurt. Il avait peur, il pleurait et il tremblait.

J'entendis le bruit d'une alarme au loin, et je vis Garance et son frère s'enfuirent en courant. Je me redressais vivement et péniblement, prenant Kurt sur mes genoux. Il crachait du sang, il y en avait partout sur son visage, dégoulinant sur son torse sous sa chemise. Et il tournait de l'œil.

-KURT ! Non ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

cccCCCccc

**POV Kurt.**

-KURT ! Criais Blaine. KURT !

Tout doucement, je n'entendis plus le son autour de moi, je voyais seulement Blaine ouvrir la bouche, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Puis même ma vue se brouilla, puis ce fut l'obscurité totale. Je laissais les ténèbres m'engloutirent.

* * *

**OMG, je suis une horrible fille pour vous laisser sur cette fin ! J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé, et n'oubliez pas, Klaine est fort, Klaine vaincra. (N'est-ce pas I et J ? Je sais que vous êtes d'accord avec moi. Vous vaincrez mes chéris :3 Oh et I, désolée de t'avoir fait ça xD) J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre, c'était dur et long. **

**Love.**

**LNC, Lorraine.**


	10. IVème partie, Chapitre 2: Après le drame

**Bonjour ! Oui je sais, je sais... je suis de nouveau en retard. Ca n'arrivera plus, mais j'avais tellement de contrôles ces derniers temps...6 en une semaine ! Je devrais faire une grève ! (Bon okay, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je passe au choses sérieuses...**

**Vos reviews:**

**Rikurt36:Désolée... :3 Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup I et J (n'est-ce pas mes papas ? :D) ! Après, les pauvres, c'était compliqué de se défendre. Blaine étant "sous" Kurt , il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, et Kurt se faisait frapper donc... OMG je suis horrible, mon pauvre Kurtinou ! :o Ely m'énerve aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle dégage vite fait... Merci pour ta review ! :3**

**Lysendra: Encore une fois, désolée ! J'avoue, je suis sadique, et en plus je laisse en suspens... Mais jamais, au grand jamais, je ne ferais mourir Kurt ! Kurt est mon perso préféré, Chris est l'acteur au dessus des mortels ! Kurt est fort ! Non jamais il ne mourra. xD Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira :3**

**Vanessa: OUIII, ta review x) Non, stp, tout sauf me tuer, sinon tu n'auras pas la suite de cette histoire ! *o* Ce serait dommage quand même non ? Je suis d'accord, Kurt et Blaine sont magnifiques ! *_* Oh, bah, elle dégage dans très longtemps (et encore j'appelle même pas ça dégager...). Désolée, mais il y a des choses capitales qu'elle doit encore faire dans leurs vies, mais elle va se cacher pendant tout un moment. elle va disparaitre pendant quelques chapitres, parce que les prochains seront centrés sur le Klaine et leur relation (je n'en dit pas plus, uh-uh ! xD) Merci pour ta review ! Zoubis !**

**En résumé: merci à tous pour vos reviews, on va dire que c'est mon carburant pour continuer ma fiction ! Je vous aime et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! :3**

**Chapitre centré sur le Klaine et le Santy, et le rétablissement de Kurt. Désolée, il n'est pas très long. Le prochain est plus joyeux, plus long, mais plus triste aussi. Vous verrez pourquoi...**

**Je dédie toujours ce chapitre à ma VTT Teri ! Un peu de café et du sucre ? Non, pardon j'ai du me tromper xD**

**Ce chapitre est également dédié aux deux petits I et J (OMG !) ! (Vous voulez vraiment rester anonymes ? Oui, okay, c'est mieux ainsi, je comprends... Je suis désolée).**

**Sinon ce chapitre est également dédié à plusieurs personnes: Nolwenn alias Remy. Merci. A Anaelle, aussi. A Louis et à Reda. A ceux qui font latins. A ceux qui font allemand euro. Aux personnes de ma classe. Aux anciens 6ème4: Bah Ian (je sais déjà dit uh-uh) et Médilline surtout. **

**Je vous aime tous ! :3**

**Bref ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Après le drame**

**PDV Kurt**

Bip…Bip…Bip… C'était quoi ce bordel ? C'était quoi ce bip régulier qui m'obligeait à ouvrir les yeux ?

Mes paupières se levèrent, et la lumière du jour m'aveugla. Parce que tout était blanc autour de moi. Il y avait une télé dans le coin gauche et… j'étais dans un hôpital ? Ma chemise et celle de Blaine pendaient au porte-manteau. Dire qu'on s'était habillés comme ça pour un rendez-vous ! Tout ça puis… oh, au fait, pourquoi j'étais dans un hôpital, moi ? Je me redressais vivement, et mon cou craqua. Ah, merde, je pensais comprendre maintenant. Oh, et je m'étais évanoui. C'est bon, tout me revenait…

Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon voisin de chambre.

-Blaine ?

Il dormait paisiblement et semblait tellement plus… fragile. Sa boucle d'oreille et son piercing étaient posés sur la table à côté de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et une infirmière entra dans la chambre avec une table pleine de nourriture. Elle avait de grands yeux noisette et des cheveux noirs. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Oh, M Hummel ! Vous êtes réveillé ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à cette question absurde (bien sûr que j'étais réveillé) et en posais une autre, plus pertinente :

-Comment va Blaine ?

L'infirmière pencha la tête vers la gauche pour scruter la forme de Blaine sous sa couverture. Elle esquissa un rapide sourire et tourna de nouveau la tête vers moi :

-Il va bien. Mieux que toi en tout cas. S'il dort encore, c'est parce qu'il était à ton chevet toute la nuit. Il s'est endormit à côté de toi vers 3h du matin, fatigué à force d'attendre que tu te réveilles. Ta mère et son père l'ont couché dans son lit respectif après. On devait quand même soigné ses blessures, après tout, il avait reçu des coups aussi. Bien que moins grave que les tiennes quand même, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elles s'infectent ! Tu aurais dû voir, il était tellement inquiet pour toi. Ça saute aux yeux que ce gamin est fou amoureux de toi. Maintenant il est juste épuisé je pense. Le sommeil est son meilleur allié pour guérir vite à présent.

Je baissais la tête en me mordant la lèvre, honteux.

-Oh, je suis désolé. Je lui cause tellement de soucis.

-Une amie voudrait vous voir, déclara l'infirmière. Est-ce que je la laisse rentrer ?

Elle semblait attendre la réponse, mais j'avais encore d'autres questions à poser.

-Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ?

Elle inclina une nouvelle fois la tête vers la gauche et répondit :

-Une passante effrayée a eu le bon sens d'appeler la police. Les policiers vous ont récupérés sur le bord du trottoir. Blaine pleurait parce que tu t'étais évanoui. Ils ont appelé des ambulances qui sont venues vous chercher au plus vite. Garance et Dave Karofsky ont été rattrapés. Comme ils sont mineurs, ils seront obligés de faire des travaux civils. Comme ramasser les ordures dans un parc, ou nettoyer un monument public…

Je serra i les dents. Les cons…

-Arrivés ici, on a soigné du mieux qu'on pouvait vos blessures. Tu dois encore avoir un peu mal, mais on a passé la nuit à te soigner. Peu après, Blaine s'est endormi et… oh bonjour Blaine.

Je me retournais vivement pour voir Blaine ouvrir les yeux et murmurer :

-Ian, tu es enfin réveillé…

Puis il se rendormit de suite. Adorable. L'infirmière sourit.

-Laissons-le dormir. Ton amie veut certainement te voir. Elle attend depuis longtemps.

J'acquiesçais. Quand je vis Santana entrer, je laissais échapper un sourire heureux, malgré le sentiment de malaise qui m'envahit lorsque je vis Ely derrière, me regarder avec dédain. Non mais quelle grosse…

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous ! Oh mais tu as une énorme cicatrice là ! Mon pauvre je suis désolée ! Quelle conne cette Garance. Son frère n'est pas mieux qu'elle. Tant pis pour eux si ils sont réduits à faire des travaux minables dans la ville. Oh… et comment va Blaine ?

-Je ne sais pas encore…

Elle me prit vivement dans ses bras, avant de continuer son monologue sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration. On croirait entendre une musique celtique en boucle tellement qu'elle parlait vite :

-Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! Je t'ai apporté une photo de nous trois à la plage (je souris à l'évocation du souvenir). Il faisait pas beau par contre, un temps merdique… J'aurais tellement voulu donner une claque à Garance, je te promets, après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, elle devrait faire quelque chose de pire que des travaux publics. Woww, Ly partage mon bonheur un peu, on dirait que tu t'en fous.

La dites Ly tourna vivement la tête vers elle et déclara comme si c'était une évidence :

-Je m'en fous ! Désolée Kurt, mais c'est surtout ton pote Blaine que je ne peux pas voir….

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

-Tu cherches la merde Ely ? demandais-je.

-Kurt, calmes-toi okay ? La violence ne réglera rien. Quand à toi, Ely, tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système, alors on va aller s'expliquer ailleurs que dans cette chambre et laisser Kurt se reposer !

La porte claqua et j'entendis les hurlements des filles dans le couloir. Puis, après quelques minutes de silence… un grand « Boum ».

-Oh mon dieu, Blaine, ça va ?

Blaine venait tomber de son lit, certainement perturbé par les hurlements des filles.

-Hum oui… Veux dormir… Quelle heure ?

-Il est plus de midi mon chéri.

Blaine ouvrit les yeux vivement.

-Kurt, tu es réveillé ?! Oui ! Je suis trop content ! Tu vas bien ?

J'hochais simplement la tête en souriant. Il était juste trop chou quand il s'inquiétait !

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

-Je rigolais parce que tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour rien, je m'inquiète pour toi.

Il avança jusqu'à mon lit pour m'entraîner dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

cccCCCccc

L'infirmière, Marjorie (j'appris son nom plus tard dans la journée) nous autorisa à sortir de l'hôpital. À une condition : que Blaine surveille mes blessures, et que l'on applique la crème sur les plus grandes cicatrices. Nous sortîmes donc de l'hôpital avec les vêtements de la veille, donc habillés comme pour un rencard, après avoir appelé Santana.

Cette dernière nous rejoignit avec sa décapotable, habillée d'une longue robe rouge à paillettes.  
-Hey les mecs ! Grimpez !  
-Hey Santana, répondit Blaine en grimpant sur le siège à côté de Santana, pourquoi t'es habillée comme ça ?  
-J'ai un rendez-vous avec Remy, Hannah, Brittany et Quinn au McDo. Après on va au Nightmare 's. Vous voulez venir avec nous ? Vous êtes habillés pour en plus !  
Blaine m'interrogea du regard, ou plutôt me suppliait du regard.  
-J'ai pas envie forcément de me montrer avec cette énorme balafre dans le cou, celle à la bouche et l'autre à la joue.  
-Kurt, s'il te plaît ! Détend-toi un peu ! Allez ! Kurt !  
-Muhm d'accord !

Quoi, attendez… je viens de dire d'accord ? Non mais je deviens fou ou quoi ? Juste une adorable moue de déception de la part de Blaine et je craque ? Oh, Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Oh merci chéri, je t'adore !

Je le regardais avec un sourire narquois :

-A une seule condition !

-Quoi ?

-Tu enlèves cette boucle d'oreille et le gel que tu te mets dans les cheveux, pensant que ça donne mieux sur toi alors que non, ok ?

Il me refit une petite moue de chiot dans le rétroviseur, que j'évitais du regard.

- Uh uh, ça ne marche pas cette fois ! Déclarais-je. Tu as perdu la partie chéri !

-Oh, ne crois pas ça !

Il se détacha, se leva et commença à enjamber son siège pour me rejoindre.

-Wow, wow ! Blaine ! Hurla Santana.

-Je vais juste rejoindre mon adorable petit ami sur la banquette arrière car il a énormément besoin de chatouilles.

-NON ! Hurlais-je, littéralement paniqué.

Je me tassais du mieux que je pu dans le coin de la banquette.

-Trop tard ! Rigola-t-il.

-Non pitié Blaine pas ça !

Je vis ses mains avancer vers moi, alors je fis la seule chose logique qui me vint à l'esprit. Je l'embrassais à pleine bouche. Surpris, il poussa un petit cri avant de se laisser aller dans la baiser, ses mains retombant mollement sur mes cuisses.

-Bon, tu m'as corrompu : pas de gel, pas de boucle d'oreille.

Je rigolais, fier de moi.

-C'est qui le plus fort ? Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est incontestablement moi, désolé bébé !

Blaine prit un air arrogant, alors je composais mon meilleur visage de garce et m'approchais de son visage.

-Et pourquoi ça, mon cher ? Je te rappel que j'arrive à te manipuler sans ménagements et que je suis plus fort que toi au ping-pong. Et d'après toi, j'embrasse divinement bien. Ce que je ne peux évidemment pas vérifier. Donc, pourquoi serais-tu plus fort que moi, mon chéri ?

Il approcha encore plus son visage du mien, soufflant sur mon visage. Je pensais qu'il allait m'embrasser, alors je fermais les yeux.

-Parce que… murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

J'avançais un peu plus mon visage et quelque chose que je n'attendais pas se produisit. Il me renversa sur la banquette pour me chatouiller.

-Parce que tu ne résistes pas à mes chatouilles ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu savais que tu n'y échapperais pas… !

Il éclata de rire et continua sa torture.

-Je te hais ! Criais-je.

-C'est dommage, je t'aime bien moi chéri… mais déteste-moi si tu veux, le sexe haineux est le meilleur… C'est vraiment que tu me déteste alors, n'est-ce pas ?

Je rigolais, plus grâce à sa phrase qu'à ses chatouilles, et prononçais un petit : je t'aime. Mais comme il continuait, je commençais à manquer d'air et à suffoquer.

-Blaine, arrêtes-ça maintenant.

-Non !

Il y eu un petit blanc, pendant lequel il me regarda attentivement.

-Oh mon Dieu, Kurt !

-Quoi ?

-Tu es tout rouge, c'est adorable.

Il arrêta de me chatouiller pour se pencher et m'embrasser passionnément. Une fois le choc du moment passé, je répondis au baiser. Blaine retira mon T-shirt, oubliant certainement l'endroit où nous étions. (ce n'est pas comme si je m'en étais rappelé aussi sur le coup).

-Je t'aime, grogna Blaine.

-Bon, c'est que je suis là les gars, moi les gars ! Nous rappela Santana. Je conduis, il faut que je sois concentré pour conduire. En plus tout le monde vous voit. Et puis de voir votre amour tout d'abord bisounours, mais je savais que ça ne durerais pas avec Blaine, et après votre amour côté sexe… Hum, c'est étrange et ça me donne légèrement envie de gerber, et je ne veux pas vomir sur ma voiture. Donc en résumé, si vous pouviez arrêtez…

Nous nous séparâmes, à mon plus grand regret. Blaine se lécha les lèvres en me lançant un regard suggestif, et je sentis mes joues prendre feu.

-Merci, continua Santana. J'ai moins envie de vomir maintenant. Par contre, Blaine, peux-tu rendre son T-shirt à Kurt ?

Blaine m'enfila mon propre T-shirt.

-Ouah bravo, impressionnée vraiment ! Vous m'obéissez c'est bien. Vous n'êtes pas si difficiles à dompter finalement.

Blaine me regarda tendrement, ce qui est rare, et cela fit tressaillir mon cœur. Puis il lança un regard noir à Santana., mauvais :

-Comment ça se passe avec Ely ?

Oh non ! Il n'a pas osé remettre Ely sur le tapis ! Soit il est totalement fou, soit il veut réellement avoir un accident, ou alors il est masochiste et il veut connaître la colère de Snixx… Mais finalement, la réaction de cette dernière fut plutôt douce.

-Je ne vais pas parler ici, car je n'ai pas envie de pleurer pour que ton mon superbe maquillage coule. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est fini pour le moment.

Blaine eut un mouvement de victoire vers moi.

-C'était qu'une rencontre d'un soir de toute façon…marmonna-t-il. Tu as couché avec elle quand t'étais bourrée, mais tu es restée avec elle… C'est du joli tout ça !

Cette fois-ci, Santana s'énerva vraiment.

-Dixit le mec qui a déshabillé sn copain dans ma voiture et qui a presque couché avec…

-VOS GUEULES ! criais-je.

Puis mes joues prirent de nouveau une teinte rosée, et je déclarais plus calmement :

-On est arrivés !

Ils m'obéirent, à ma plus grande joie, et Santa' gara sa voiture devant le McDo. Sur le parking le plus suicidaire du monde.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture, et j'aidais Blaine a enlevé sa boucle d'oreille et le gel qu'il avait dans ses cheveux.

-Hey ! Hurla Brittany.

-Bonjour Brittany ! Hurla à son tour Santana. Je te présente Kurt Hummel.

-Oh le fameux Kurt ! Ravie de te rencontrer ! Blaine Anderson je présume ? demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main vers mon petit-ami.

-Hum… exact.

Brittany lâcha la main de Blaine et sautilla sur place.

-Santana m'a énormément parlé de vous !

Je lançais un clin d'œil à Santana.

-Oh tiens, comme cela ne m'étonnes pas ! Répondis-je.

-Ouais bon, ça va Marmonna Santana en faisant la bise à Hannah. Et voici Quinn, Quinny, la meilleure amie de Britt'.

-Bonjour !

Bon eh bien, c'est partit…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Pas le meilleur chapitre, j'avoue, mais je l'aime bien quand meme. d'ailleurs j'ai faim de reviews xD Je les attends avec impatience ! ^^**

**Bisous et à bientôt dans YHIM !**

**Lorraine.**

**PS: Pas de preview pour Eternité, désolée !**


	11. (IVème partie)Chapitre 3: Pourquoi pas ?

**Coucou tout le monde !  
**

**Bon, je suis peut-être un peu en retard. J'avoue. En plus ce chapitre n'est vraiment pas long ! Je m'excuse :p J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour les deux personnes qui ont mis des reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur. Au fait, plus personne n'aime ma fanfiction ? Il n'y a plus de reviews et ça me décourage légèrement on va dire. Enfin, plutôt beaucoup pour être sincère :/ Je vous en supplie, donnez des reviews ! C'est gratuit, et ça fait autant plaisir qu'une chanson de Chris ou qu'une assiette de pâtes (WTF ?) xD Bref:**

**Rikurt36: Bah, tu peux toujours tué quelqu'un tant que ce n'est pas moi x) Ouais je sais ça m'est arrivé souvent ^^ Ah oui ce passage est trop drôle :p**

**Cooldu29180: Merci, ça fait super plaisir ! :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira ^^**

**PS: Alors, à plusieurs reprises j'ai oublié de rectifier le prénom de la fic initiale (qui est une histoire avec des persos inventés.) Vous verrez donc que j'ai oublié de remplacer le perso original "Ian" par "Kurt". J'espère que ça ne vous a pas gêné. **

_A Teri, I et J, aux 5*4, aux 6*4, aux 4*1, aux allemands euros, à Anaelle, à Louis, à Reda, à Matt, à Marie, à Lea, à Nono,à Astrid, à Manon, à ma gay powwaa Rikurt, et à tous ceux que j'aime et qui seront à jamais dans mon coeur.  
_

**(IVème partie)**

**Chapitre 3**

**Pourquoi pas ?**

PDV Blaine.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Je ne pensais pas que Kurt mangeait autant. Il a limite engloutit deux fois plus que moi au McDo, et ça c'est limite impossible !Il va être malade, et ce soir il va me vomir dessus !

-Kurt, arrêtes de manger ! Criais-je.

-Mais c'est bon, je gère, c'est…

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent d'un coup.

-Je… je qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'écria-t-il. Je vais prendre plein de poids, j'ai mangé pleins de trucs pas sains pendant mon régime et oh mon Dieu, Blain e !

Hannah tapota le dos de Kurt en signe d'encouragement.

-Calmes-toi…murmura Santana.

Mon petit copain posa sa main sur son front et s'exclama :

-Oh je vais gerber !

Je me mis debout, prêt à le soutenir.

-Ouah, Kurt chéri, calmes-toi ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

-SI !

Il se leva précipitamment, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Brittany, qui ne comprenait définitivement rien.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Où sont les toilettes ?

Hannah et Remy étaient mortes de rire, elles n'en pouvaient plus. Il fallait vraiment qu'elles arrêtent, ou j'allais m'y mettre aussi et Kurt se mettrait en colère.

-Oh My Gaga !

Il commença à marcher vers les toilettes, et je lui courut après.

-Wow wow wow, Kurt, calmes-toi !

-Non !

Il s'assit sur le rebord de l'évier et mit sa tête dans les mains.

-C'est horrible Blaine !

-Non.

Il secoua la tête.

-Je vais grossir comme pas possible.

Je repensais au speach de la conseillère d'éducation sur la boulimie…

-Tu es tellement maigre que ça ne te fera pas de mal. Et puis non ça ne risque pas.

Kurt ouvrit la bouche, choqué :

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

-Tu sais que je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

Kurt sourit narquoisement.

-Non !

Et il me déposa un rapide baisé sur la joue avant de partir en sautillant malicieusement.

cccCCCccc

**PDV Kurt.**

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas allé au Nightmare 's, mais le bar était ce soir plutôt calme. J'aurais bien essayé de boire pour oublier que j'étais con et que j'avais trop mangé. Mais je savais aussi à quel point c'était mauvais pour la santé. C'est pour ça que je pris seulement un jus de framboise et un cocktail « Paradise Dream ».

Blaine s'entendait bien avec Quinn et Remy, tandis que moi je m'entendais mieux avec Hannah, Brittany et Santana (bon aucune surprise pour cette dernière).

-Kurt ! Hurla mon petit ami. Tu aurais au moins pu prendre un cocktail alcoolisé !

-Blaiiiiiiine ! Je me suis promis que je ne boirais pas pendant mon régime, compris ? Tu n'as donc aucun mot à dire.

-C'est pas comme-ci tu l'avais vraiment respecté ton régime tout à l'heure, siffla-t-il.

-Oui et bien j'essaye d'oublier, et tu n'aides pas là.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais tu ferais mieux de te lâcher un peu, prends exemple sur Quinn.

Tu parles, cette fille est éméchée comme ce n'est pas possible.

-Ben moi je vais regarder les chevaux qui courent…compléta Blaine. Mais ce soir, c'est moi qui te chevauche…

Son sourire pervers apparut sur son visage, et je me retins de lui faire un doigt pour abus de blagues perverses sur notre vie sexuelle dans un bar.

Blaine se plaça devant la télé où se déroulait une course de chevaux. Les gens pariaient sur un cheval gagnant. Je détestais ces jeux à argent.

Quinn jouait aux fléchettes avec Remy, et Hannah et Brittany étaient montées à l'étage, à la fête. Santana et moi discutions tranquillement. Je savais qu'elle espérait que je lui demande de monter pour rejoindre Brittany à la fête. Mais je ne suis pas du tout bourré. Donc, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Elle peut même m'acheter toute une collection Kaporal que je ne le ferais pas. Et pourtant tout le monde sait à quel point j'aime cette marque. Il y a une rumeur disant que porte des slips Kaporal. Bien sûr, ce sont toutes les groupies qui veulent sortir avec moi qui l'ont lancée. Je ne ferais pas de commentaires sur cette rumeur.

-Dis, ce n'est pas compliqué d'avoir un petit-ami bad comme Blaine ?

La question de San' me surprit.

-Non, c'est un genre qu'il se donne mais qui lui va plutôt bien. Il est super sensible en fait. Mais il ne le dévoile qu'aux personnes à qui il fait confiance.

Je tournais la tête vers lui. Il faisait le con devant la télé. Mon cœur explosait d'amour à sa simple vue.

-Il est magnifique.

-C'est un bon garçon, dit Santa. Il te mérite, tu le mérites. Vous vous méritez. Vous avez de la chance.

-Merci. Je trouve aussi que j'ai de la chance…

-Bon après cette minute trop raplapla, trop romantique et écœurante, on rejoint Britt et Hannah ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant que Santana était revenue.

-Non il est hors de question que j'aille me ridiculiser en dansant en haut devant tout le monde.

-Sil-te-plaît ?

-Vas-y toute seule ! Répondis-je.

-D'accord !

Et elle monta les escaliers en bois la queue entre les jambes : dommage elle n'en a pas !

Attendez, je viens de dire quoi là ? Blaine me pervertis l'esprit ! Au secours !

Je me levais de mon siège après avoir fini mon Paradise Dream, allant rejoindre Blaine.

-Hey !

-Où est passé Santana ? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle est montée rejoindre Brittany et Hannah.

Blaine écrasa sa cigarette après avoir soufflé une dernière bouffée de fumée sous la hotte.

-Je suis sûr que c'est le numéro quatre qui va gagner… reprit-il d'un ton détaché.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis sûr que c'est le cheval numéro quatre qui va remporter la course. Parce qu'on s'est rencontré un 4 septembre devant chez moi.

-Oh !

Je crois bien qu'il venait de m'émouvoir. Ça sonnait tellement romantique.

-On va rejoindre les filles en haut ?

-Non, merci ! Répondis-je.

-Allez viens !

Je soupirais.

-D'accord !

Je détestais lui céder aussi facilement.

cccCCCccc

-Tu vois ! Me cria Blaine. Si je ne me sens pas bien, c'est TA faute.

-Peut-être que c'est moi qui ai voulu essayer le DarkZombie, mais c'est toi qui en a repris trois fois.

-Bon, ouais, j'avoue. Mais je suis devenue accro à ce cocktail après !

Il me fit une petite moue adorable. On allait arriver devant chez moi.

-Oh pauvre petit chou ! Fallait pas boire autant ! Remarques maintenant, tu dois être habitué à ne pas te sentir bien après les fêtes…

-Peut-être, mais là on rentre à pieds.

-Heureusement d'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui ce serait passer sinon…

Blaine hocha la tête.

-Ouais, avoua-t-il, je n'aurais jamais pu conduire ma moto dans cet état !

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer.

-Bref, allez, viens chez moi. Il n'y a personne normalement. Mon frère est chez Puck et ma mère est partit chez sa cousine et elle dort là-bas.

Blaine sourit.

-Ok, tant mieux, parce que je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool, ou simplement toi et ta magnifique cicatrice au menton, mais je suis vraiment excité.

Je fronçais les sourcils devant son sourire qui devenait pervers.

-On ne fera rien si tu veux mon avis Blaine.

-Oh arrêtes de mentir !

-Pas chez moi, répliquais-je.

Blaine soupira.

-On ne peut pas chez moi bébé, y a Camille et son nouveau copain. Et tu sais comment est ma sœur !

-Blaine, je…

Je vous jure qu'un jour, je vais lui faire bouffer ses putains d'yeux lubriques qui me fixaient comme de la nourriture. Je vous le jure. Mais là je ne peux qu'adorer cette manière de me sentir affreusement désiré et de lui céder encore une fois en l'embrassant fougueusement.

-C'est un d'accord ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisés.

-C'est un « on verra », répondis-je.

J'ouvrais la porte de chez moi, et j'eus bien du mal, mon petit-ami m'embrassant fiévreusement.

-C'est… en… haut.

-Si ma sœur… nous…entendait ?

-On… s'en…fout, répondis-je.

Blaine me poussa jusqu'à la salle de bain et me plaqua contre le lavabo. Sans que je sache comment, je me retrouvais en boxer Kaporal dans ma salle de bain, Blaine m'embrassant le torse.

Mais il n'aura pas le temps d'en faire plus, parce que comme moi il venait d'entendre les pas dans les escaliers. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Son sourire pervers changea pour ce qui me semblait de la panique. Les pas se rapprochaient, sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire, et Blaine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me redonner mon boxer (qu'il venait à peine de m'enlever). Mes habits et ceux de Blaine étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

Quelqu'un se trouvait ici et montait…

-Blaine…

-Kurt…

-Je crois qu'on est foutus.

Ma mère ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Elle poussa un cri… de surprise je pense.

-Maman, je…

-Chut, ne dis rien. Je ne fais que passer ! Dit-elle, en fermant les yeux. Je viens juste prendre ma brosse à dents et mes serviettes. Je ne suis pas là, je vais bientôt disparaître.

Elle prit ses affaires, commença à partir, et lança :

-Si vous avez besoin : préservatifs, commande de la chambre, dernier tiroir.

-Pas la peine, Elizabeth, répondit Blaine. J'en ai toujours sur moi.

Ma mère ne répondit pas, mais la porte d'entrée claqua. Signe qu'elle venait de partir.

-On en était où ? Demanda Blaine en reprenant son sourire.

Je me contentais de lever les yeux au ciel.

* * *

**Voilà ^^ XD Blaine est trop drôle :p et Kurt est trop mimi !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et n'oubliez pas, une review c'est gratuit, ça prends presque pas de temps, ça me fait plaisir, et ça vous assure la suite de cette fic :3. **

**Je vous aime !**

**Lorraine.**

_A Teri, I et J, aux 5*4, aux 6*4, aux 4*1, aux allemands euros, à Anaelle, à Louis, à Reda, à Matt, à Marie, à Lea, à Nono,à Astrid, à Manon, à ma gay powwaa Rikurt, et à tous ceux que j'aime et qui seront à jamais dans mon coeur._

_Et bien sûr, aux followers, favorites et reviewers de mes fics..._


End file.
